Encontrandote
by Watery Li
Summary: SECUELA DE CUANDO TE CONOCI-Despues de algunos años volvemos a ver a Sakura, la Card Master, en la mansion Li pero...¿por que sera que es una de las sirvientas?¿que habra pasado con el compromiso? Aveces los cambios son para mejor...o eso dicen...SYS TYE
1. Prologo

**Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece, y este fic es solo utilizado con fines de entretener, lo personajes son en la mayoría del grupo CLAMP pero algunos son míos XD (se nota!)**

**Summary: Por que a pesar de que nos alejemos el uno del otro…nuestro camino siempre ha sido el mismo…**

N/A: Hola!!

- dios!! No tienen idea de la pena que siento en este momento!! UN AÑO!! Eso me tomo subir esta secuela!! En verdad…que vergüenza…

Bueno espero que alguien aun recuerde esta historia, y ojala les guste, en verdad una disculpa inmensa por el retraso y pues XD si al final le puse otro titulo…no es que sea muy diferente…en fin.

Aquí tienen el prologo

**Prologo**

"**Otro día mas…"**

Se escucha un despertador sonar por varios minutos, hasta que una mano debajo de las sabanas lo apaga y se queda bajo de ellas, después se escucha un suspiro y la persona se sienta en el pequeño colchón que tiene de cama estirando las manos y bostezando.

-"Ahh"-bostezo-"Mejor me doy prisa"-dice la joven con algo de resignación en su voz.

La habitación no puede verse con claridad ya que esta toda oscura y la única luz que hay viene de una pequeña ventana que tiene los vidrios rotos. La joven habré una especie de closet roto y saca un vestido, se dispone a cambiarse, poniéndose sobre el vestido un delantal blanco y un pequeño gorrito del mismo color.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación mucho más espaciosa color beige, con una enorme ventana que da directo a un balcón, y frente a ella una espaciosa cama, la cual esta vacía, aun que puede escucharse el sonido de agua cayendo proveniente de lo que parece ser el baño.

Al abrirse la puerta del baño sale un joven de pelo castaño y una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y detrás de él mucho humo, cierra los ojos y se pasa una mano por su cabello tratando de peinarlo, en vano, luego suspira y entra en otra puerta que parece ser el closet, un closet enorme lleno principalmente de trajes.

Tomo uno negro, lo saco y lo puso sobre la cama destendida.

Tenía un semblante serio y el seño fruncido, como si estuviese muy molesto, observo el traje unos momentos y se dispuso a cambiarse, cuando ya estaba arreglando su corbata escucho toquitos en la puerta, y sin voltear dijo

-"Pase"-secamente pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan

-"S-señor Li aquí esta su desayuno"-dijo tímidamente la joven con traje de sirvienta.

La cual estaba algo sonrojada y traía en sus manos una bandeja de plata con una tapa cubriendo la comida, era joven aun ya que no podría ni en sueños tener mas de 20 años, su cabello corto y castaño claro estaba adornado con una coronita blanca y en su mejilla derecha se observaba una pequeña cicatriz, pero había una parte de su cabello cubriendo ese lado y casi no se distinguía, además de sus expresivos ojos verde esmeralda, los cuales la hacían ver aun mas hermosa.

Aun que para él no lo parecía ya que, después del pequeño respingo que dio cuando la escucho, seguía sin mirarla, ya había acabado con su corbata pero ahora se ponía el saco, él parecía algo mayor que ella puesto que el seño fruncido lo hacia ver mas viejo, pero aun así no la rebasaría por mas de dos años.

Ella puso la comida en una pequeña mesita, y se puso frente a la puerta de nuevo.

-"Si, ya puede retirarse"-dijo él secamente y aun sin volver la mirada hacia ella.

La joven le dio una inclinación

-"Que tenga un buen día señor Li"- dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Cuando salio no soltó la perilla de inmediato y dio un leve suspiro bajando la mirada triste que se había apoderado de su rostro. Después levanto la cabeza y la movió en desacuerdo rápidamente, cambiando su mirada a una de decisión.

-"Es mejor que me de prisa o no terminare"-dicho esto comenzó a caminar por el enorme corredor.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación, el joven dio un largo suspiro y lentamente volvió su mirada hacia la comida, no tenia hambre, pero seria un día muy ocupado y lo mejor seria comer algo, levanto la tapa sin mucho animo y vio su desayuno, hot cakes con miel y un jugo, tomo el jugo, lo bebió de un largo trago y salio de su habitación.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la enorme mansión, donde ya lo esperaba un hombre ya mayor con su portafolios. Se lo entrego sonriéndole tranquilamente.

-"Que le valla bien joven Li"-dijo el anciano cuando este ya salía hacia el jardín

-"Gracias Wei"-contesto secamente pero aun así tranquilo, mas del que demostró cuando la joven le dejo el desayuno, mientras que entraba ala limosina que ya lo esperaba en la entrada…

_Continuara…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

N/A: Bien aquí esta el prologo xD espero que tengan preguntas! También que les agrade…prometo no demorar en actualizar!!

Nos vemos


	2. Mi familia

**Capitulo 1**

"**Mi familia"**

En cuanto cerro la puerta de cristal se escucho un:

-"¡¡AAAAH!!"- por toda la casa, y el anciano sonrió, mientras que en la parte de abajo se abría estrepitosamente una puerta y de ella salía otra joven de cabello largo café claro y ojos azul celeste, poniéndose el delantal mientras que caminaba en un pie tratando de que sus zapatos quedaran en su lugar.-"Waaaaa, ya se me hizo tarde"-decía mientras corría por unas escaleras y al dar la vuelta choco contra alguien causando que ambos cayeran,-"Lo siento"-dijo aun sin abrir los ojos, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de quien era.

-"¿Estas bien Mel?"-le pregunto la joven con la que había chocado, le sonrió y le dijo:

-"Sip, pero desperté tarde y no le lleve el desayuno al amargado"-poniendo cara de fastidio. La joven se rió y se puso de pie ayudando a Mel a levantarse.

-"No te preocupes, ya se lo lleve"- le dijo sonriendo con algo de tristeza

-"Graciiaaas!!"-grito la otra joven con cascaditas en los ojos abrazándola,-"Eres un Ángel, Sakura" – esta solo le sonrió.

-"Jojojojo, eso cualquiera lo sabe con tan solo mirarla"-dijo otra joven apareciendo detrás de ellas con una cámara en la mano, grabándolas y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Mientras que a las jóvenes les apareció una gotita en la cabeza, Mel soltó a Sakura.

-"No se como puedes traer una cámara en esta cosa, Tomoyo"- ondeando el traje oscuro que las tres traían, y sobre este un delantal blanco con bolsillos, todas llevaban una especie de coronita blanca en el cabello…

-"Jojojojo, es que no puedo perderme ni un momento de la vida de Sakura" –decía la chica, sus cabellos eran mucho más largos que los de la otra joven, además de ser negros y sus ojos amatistas, aun que tenía una tez muy blanca, más que las otras y ella tenía la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana. Al igual que Sakura.

-"Bueno mejor vamonos que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer"-sugirió tranquilamente Tomoyo, cuando ya guardaba su cámara.

-"Si"- le contesto alegremente Sakura

-"Si, ya que"- dijo Mel de mala gana mientras que caminaban hasta la parte de arriba, tomaba un trapo y soltaba algunas maldiciones y cosas como "aprender a limpiar" y otro tipo de insultos mientras que subía de muy mala gana hasta las escaleras que conducían a la parte de arriba de la mansión, siendo seguida por ambas chicas.

Sakura lucia algo triste, observando las escaleras por las que subían con algo de nostalgia.

De pronto comenzó a ver una alfombra roja a sus pies, volteo hacia delante para ver a sus amigas pero…ya no estaban, solo había alfombra delante suyo, pero de repente vio una mano que se extendió hacia ella, la tomo algo indecisa y volteo hacia arriba para ver la cara de esa persona… pero en su lugar vio la de una Tomoyo muy preocupada.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-le pregunto, mientras que Mel pasaba una mano frente a su cara como tratando de hacerla despertar.

-¿Hoe?"-dijo despertando de su "trance" –"S-si estoy bien no se preocupen"-dijo sonriéndoles con alegría.

-"Si tu lo dices"-dijo Mel no muy convencida y siguió su camino con el plumero en la mano.

-"¿Segura que estas bien Sakura?"-dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada tomándole las manos.

-"Si"-y le regalo una sonrisa lo mas sincera que pudo

-"Oigaaan, dense prisa"-les grito Mel al final de la escalera

-"Si"-contestaron ambas sonriendo y subiendo lo que les faltaba de la escalera, cuando al fin llegaron a una puerta de madera finamente tallada, Mel la abrió sin ganas y puso cara de enfado cuando vio que el desayuno estaba igual, excepto por el jugo, y la cama estaba sin arreglar además de que el baño estaba húmedo.

-"¡Que acaso no sabe lo que es limpiar!"-dijo esta casi gritando

Tomoyo soltó una risita-"¿Y tu por que crees que él se molestaría en aprender?"-Mel se quedo en silencio unos minutos…

-"Touché…"-

Sakura rió un poco, después vio que el desayuno estaba intacto, y se preocupo.

-"Bueno será mejor que comencemos"-sugirió Tomoyo

-"Si"-contesto Sakura bastante tranquila, mientras se dirigía hacia la cama para hacerla mientras que Mel y Tomoyo entraban al baño.

-"Uuuuy, este tipo, siempre desordenando todo"-decía Mel poniendo el shampoo en su lugar con furia, supongo que ella no podía vivir sin quejarse…

-"Oh vamos no es tan malo.."- le sonrió mientras comenzaba a limpiar el espejo con un trapo a lo que la oji-azul respondió con un bufido y mas quejas…

Sakura estaba terminando de arreglar la cama, acababa de poner la última almohada en su lugar cuando sintió como si alguien la sujetara por la estrecha cintura, y pusiera su cabeza junto a la suya y le besara levemente el cuello susurrándole en el oído

-"Así que aquí estabas"- ella solo cerro los ojos y comenzó a sonrojarse un poco.

Sintió que el corazón se le detuvo unos segundos pero entonces una mano fría la toco…sacándola del trance…

-"¿Sakura?-era Tomoyo quien la observaba preocupada...

-"SAAKUUURAAAA!!"-esta vez fue Mel la que le grito en el oído, provocando que ella se cayera sobre la cama.

-"¿Q-que sucede Mel?"-dijo aun asustada por el grito y con una gotita en su nuca, de nuevo como sucedió esa mañana, todo era una simple ilusión.

-"¿No querrás decir que te sucede a ti?"-dijo levantando los hombros y las manos.

-"Es verdad Sakura"- dijo Tomoyo preocupada-"¿Estas segura que te encuentras bien?, ¿no quieres descansar?"- Sakura negó con la cabeza

-"No, enserio estoy bien, tan solo estoy un poco distraída"-y luego les sonrió-"Además no puedo dejarlas con todo el trabajo aquí"-dijo viendo la habitación y recordando que también tenían que preparar la cena y limpiar el resto de la casa

-"Es lo malo de ser las únicas sirvientas aquí"-dijo Tomoyo con algo de tristeza

-"Ejem AMAS DE LLAVES!"-dijo Mel en un grito y viendo feo a Tomoyo

-"jejejeje"-rió Sakura algo nerviosa por la reacción de Mel, luego les sonrió tiernamente mientras que ellas no la veían, ellas eran su única familia, aun que se sintió aun peor por recordar eso, decidió seguir sonriendo, no quería preocuparlas, ellas también tenían sus propios problemas.

-"Bueno démonos prisa, que deseguro Wei ya nos esta buscando"-les dijo tratando de que Mel dejara tratar de "explicarle" a Tomoyo la diferencia entre "ama de llaves" y "sirvienta".

-"Si"- dijo Mel en un suspiro

-"Hoy me toca cocinar a mi, será mejor que me de prisa para saber que es lo que debo de hacer e ir al mercado"-dijo Tomoyo pensativa mientras salía de la habitación, mientras que Mel se sentaba a un lado de Sakura en la enorme cama y comenzaba a brincar.

-"Vaya… con la mansión que tiene deberíamos tener una habitación tan grande como esta"-decía cuando dejo de brincar en ella y se ponía de pie-"Aun que ahora que lo pienso"- dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla-"Nunca hemos visto tu habitación, Sakura"- le dijo viéndola con algo de sospecha.

-"Em… mejor vallamos a ayudarle a Tomoyo, si, si"-decía mientras se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a empujarla fuera de la habitación. Le dirigió una última vista a la cama, pero inmediatamente se volteo hacia Mel quien ya traía la charola de comida en sus manos.

-"Si, esta bien"-decía esta mientras comenzaba a bajar de nuevo las escaleras sin mirar hacia atrás. Mientras que Sakura se quedaba junto a la puerta observándola.

-"Se parece mucho a Mei Ling…"-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, y luego poniéndose muy triste, cuanto la extrañaba, pero desde que"eso" paso ya no podía verla ni a ella ni a nadie, una pequeña lagrima callo por su mejilla. Pero al darse cuenta la quito de inmediato, subió la vista y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su amiga, olvidando por completo lo que acababa de decirle.

-"Oye por que no nos has mostrado tu habitación ¿he?"-dijo Mel clavándole los ojos.

-"He...a...pues es que..."-Mel se le acercaba mas, como tratando de sacarle la información de los ojos. A Sakura le apareció una gotita en la nuca.

-"¿No será que no la quieres mostrar por que es mas grande que la nuestra?"-dijo poniendo ojos de perrito triste y haciendo como si fuera a llorar

-"No, no es por eso, es solo que..."-

-"Bueno al parecer vamos a cenar solas, Wei me dijo que tiene que irse y que Li no vendrá a cenar"-dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la cocina.

-"AAAHOOO"-le dijo Mel olvidando por completo a Sakura, mientras que esta solo suspiraba de alivio. Tomoyo había llegado en el momento preciso, un poco más y tendría que decirle la verdad a Melody.

-"Bueno entonces, ¿que quieren cenar?"-les prepuso Tomoyo.

-"Lo que sea esta bien para mi"-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-"YO QUIERO PIZZA!"-grito Mel, junto a las chicas que estaban platicando. A ambas le apareció una gota, siempre lo mismo cuando se lo preguntaban, y no importaba si vivieran en China ella siempre quería lo mismo.

-"De acuerdo Mel, pero necesitamos..."-decía Tomoyo

-"!!VAMOS QUE ESPERAN, TENEMOS QUE IR AL MERCADO¡¡"-les grito la chica desde la puerta, ya con una canasta en la mano. Tomoyo comenzó a avanzar pero se detuvo cuando vio que Sakura no la seguía.

-"¿No vienes?"-le pregunto preocupada. Ese día había estado muy extraña.

Sakura negó con la cabeza agregando con algo de tristeza.

-"No, mejor vayan ustedes, yo aun tengo que hacer algunas cosas"- dicho esto le regalo una sonrisa con algo de tristeza. Tomoyo asintió y siguió a la otra joven que ya estaba en la puerta saltando y diciendo

–"Cenare Pizza, cenare pizza"-alegremente.

Cuando ambas se fueron y la dejaron sola, ella comenzó a ver la casa con algo de nostalgia, la verdad era que no tenía nada que a hacer, pero por "algunas" razones, no podía ir al mercado.

Sonrió con tristeza, añorando los viejos tiempos, pero ahora no estaba tan mal, tenía un trabajo y un techo donde vivir, además no era que la tratara mal, pero, nunca seria lo mismo...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-"Oye Tommy"- le decía una joven a otra mientras cruzaban la enorme reja de la mansión

-"Si, dime"- contestaba sin voltearla a ver, enfocada en el camino.

-"¿No te parece extraño que Sakura nunca nos quiera mostrar su habitación, o salir de la casa?"- decía con preocupación mientras caminaban por la larga calle en la que había otras mansiones

-"Si, tienes razón"- mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla.

-"Tal vez tiene una habitación mas grande que la nuestra"- y de nuevo le salían lagrimas como cascaditas.

-"No lo creo, Sakura no es así"-le decía cuando daban vuelta por una calle.

-"Si, en eso tienes razón, pero..."-mientras su tono se volvía triste y preocupado-"No se. Algo me dice que tiene algo que no nos quiere contar"- y bajaba un poco la mirada

-"Tal vez"- decía ella también con un tono triste. Fue entonces cuando Mel vio su reloj.

-"AAAH"- grito Mel sacando por completo de sus pensamientos a Tomoyo

-"¿Que sucede Mel?"- le pregunto bastante tranquila, la verdad es que esa joven era algo escandalosa.

-"MIRA LA HORAA"- le decía apuntando a su reloj-"Démonos prisa o van a cerrar"-dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr, mientras que la otra chica la seguía

-"¡Oye espérame!"- le grito.

Cuando, sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, una limosina paso detrás de ellas con dirección ala mansión…

_Continuara…_

--

N/A: Hola a todos por aca!!

Jejejejeje…bueno queria enmendar mis tardanzas…asi que aquí esta el cap! Se que no es muy largo pero espero que les agrade y dejen reviews!!

Bueno en fin ¿Qué les parecio?

xD ¿alguna duda?

Bueno en fin..se por buenas fuentes que no debo contestar reviews por aquí haci que la respuesta estara en mi profile okas?

En fin espero que sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios!!

Son muy importantes para mi!!

PD-disculpen los horrores de ortografia xD

XX


	3. Sustos

**Capitulo 2**

**Sustos**

Había sido un largo día en la oficina, lo único que quería era descansar por un rato, aun que Wei le había dicho que tendría que salir y no regresaría hasta mañana.

Lo mas probable es que sus tres sirvientas(N/A: te hablan Mel…) estuvieran en su casa…

Bueno Tomoyo Daidouji no era un molestia en realidad…apenas la veía de vez en cuando y era bastante callada, Melody Mitaiki…no sabia por que, pero su cara le parecía familiar…en fin, ella si que era un escándalo, pero era a la que veía mas a menudo, esa chica era la encargada de sus –casi nunca probados- desayunos.

Y por supuesto…

Sakura…

Su corazón se oprimió de inmediato y el aire le quemo en los pulmones…

Se puso una mano en la frente, intentando tranquilizarse…solo pensar en ella lo ponía nervioso…

Era algo inevitable…se había dicho ya demasiados años atrás…algo que no iba a cambiar sin importar cuanto lo intentara…

Suspiro larga y pesadamente…observando a penas como su limosina entraba su mansión através de la ventana…

Los años no cambiaban eso…pudieron, ciertamente, cambiarlo a él…pero a sus sentimientos jamás

Y eso era lo que mas dolía…

Con ese pensamiento llego hasta su mansión, donde el conductor ya le habría la puerta.

Mientras tanto, adentro, Sakura se había asustado mucho al escuchar un auto llegar, había entrado a su habitación, para arreglar su "cama" por que lo había olvidado esta mañana.

Aun que momentos antes acababa de llegar de la habitación del joven dueño de la casa, solo quería oler la colonia que él una vez mas, como lo hacia todas las mañanas.

Mas asustada que curiosa salio al corredor, donde se encontraban muchas puertas, ese era el primer piso, aun mas abajo de donde se encontraba la puerta, se podría decir que era el sótano, ahi era donde las tres dormian, al parecer Wei tenia una habitacion en otro lugar. Subió con miedo por los tres escalones que había para llegar a la cocina, y observo por ambos lados, sin ver nada diferente, recordó que ahí era donde había chocado con Mel esa mañana.

Dando un suspiro de alivio dio vuelta por un pequeño corredor, para llegar a la puerta, donde su sangre la abandono por dos segundos, al igual que su corazón, para después regresar a toda marca y enrojecer su rostro… ya que por la puerta estaba entrando Syaoran, quien la vio de inmediato y su semblante se puso serio.

-"B-buenas t-tardes s-señor L-li"-se apresuro a decir mientras le daba una inclinación y se quedaba así por el miedo de verlo a la cara, su corazon seguia latiendo fuertemente en su pecho y sus pulmones ardian un poco por la falta de oxigeno en ellos...

-"Buenas tardes"-dijo simplemente mientras volvía la vista hacia otro lado para que no viera el pequeño sonrojo que se formo en su rostro -"Wei tuvo que salir ¿cierto?"-decía tratando de relajarse y a ella, al parecer no había nadie en casa, estaba tan silenciosa.

-"A-a si es"-decía aun sin moverse, estaba petrificada ¿!NO SE SUPONIA QUE NO VENDRIA A CENAR!!

-"No hay nadie... ¿verdad?"-aun seguía con la vista fija en la escalera, no se atrevía ni a verla, menos inclinada ante él.

-"N-no... s-salieron a c-comprar la ce-na"- dijo muy nerviosa

-"Ya veo, ¿que cenaremos?"-pregunto sin demasiado interés, la situación era en extremo incomoda para ambos y cuanto mas rapido acabara seria lo mejor…

-"P-pizza"-dijo simple mente y con miedo a su reacción

-"Así que le toco elegir a Mitaiki"-refiriéndose a Mel, fríamente, que mas podía esperar, que mas podíamos esperar, estábamos hablando de Syaoran Li.

-"S-si… p-pero si gusta y-yo p-puedo prepararle algo…"-agrego tímidamente, algo asustada por su amiga, no queria que se metiera en problemas.

-"No, no te molestes, Pizza estará bien, después de todo ustedes no sabían que yo vendría ¿no es así?"-le pregunto viéndola de reojo

-"N-no, el señor Wei nos informo que usted no podría venir hoy"-dijo milagrosamente de corrido y sin tartamudear.

-"Ya veo"-agrego simplemente casi en un susurro. Entonces fue cuando se atrevió a verla, seguía inclinada ante él, separados por un gran tramo. Y una mirada de odio hacia si mismo apareció en su rostro.

-"Ya puedes dejar de inclinarte"-dijo secamente, mientras veía que, después de un pequeño salto de sorpresa, ella comenzaba a enderezarse.

-"S-si"-pronuncio ya completamente enderezada pero aun con la mirada baja y concentrada en sus manos que movía nerviosamente en su delantal, era mas sencillo estar inclinada que verlo a la cara… Él entrecerró la mirada.

-"Ahí vienen, por favor diles que estoy aquí"-mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras, en medio de ellas, se detuvo un momento, dudando y volteo a verla, ella lo estaba viendo, muy sonrojada, pero de inmediato volvio a bajar la mirada, Syaoran la miro con tristeza y siguió con su camino.

Sakura había volteado al no escuchar sus pasos, pero justamente en ese instante él tenia que voltear directamente y verla… la aterro, aun que fuera con una mirada llena de ternura y tristeza, le aterraba verlo a los ojos, tenia una mirada tan penetrante, que la dejaba helada, aun que claro esta, antes eso no era así.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina aun con la vista baja.

Mientras que la puerta se abría estrepitosamente.

-"¡¡SAKURAAAAA!!-grito Mel a todo pulmón.

-"¿Si, Mel?"-mientras se acercaba a ella bastante tranquila, fingiendo con el alma...

-"Que hace 'este' aquí"-refiriéndose claro a su "amadísimo" jefe

-"¿Es su casa?"- pregunto Sakura inocentemente, y Mel solo se puso una mano en la frente diciendo por lo bajo.

-"Dios ilumínala... ¡pero no la encandiles!"-

-"Eso ya lo sabemos Sakura, pero se refería a que hace aquí ahora, cuando se supone que no iba a venir hoy"- dijo tranquilamente Tomoyo mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado, ya trayendo en una canasta los ingredientes.

-"Aahhh"-comenzando a entender-"Pues..."-ambas se le quedaron viendo con atención.-"No se"-agrego sonriente, mientras que Mel se caía cara y a Tomoyo solo le aparecía una gotita en la nuca.

Cuando Mel se puso de pie, con una gota en la cabeza, aun sin poder creer que esa chica fuera aun mas distraída que ELLA, digo a ella siempre la había caracterizado ser algo escandalos, pero Sakura era el ejemplo perfecto de inocencia natural.

-"Bueno, y quiere comer otra cosa o que"-dijo bastante enojada, cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada.

-"No, el señor Li dijo que esta bien"- dijo con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Bueno mas le valía"- dijo algo mas tranquila y aun con esa pose entro a la cocina.

Tomoyo le sonrió a Sakura y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ella siempre era así.

Ya en la cocina comenzaron a preparar todo para cocinar, claro esta Tomoyo la hizo, por que aun que fuera la comida preferida de Mel, no era muy buena cocinera que digamos.

-"Sabes Tommy, deberías usar magia para cocinarla así es mas fácil"-decía Mel mientras tomaba una manzana y comenzaba a comérsela.

-"Seria mas fácil si, pero siempre queda mejor cocinándola a mano"-contesto esta sonriéndole tranquilamente.

-"Si tu lo dices"-y le daba otra mordida ala manzana.

Sakura las vio tiernamente, es verdad, ellas también poseían poder mágico, al igual que ella, solo que ellas no sabían cual grande era su poder, en realidad, nadie a excepción del mismo Li lo sabia.

Volteo a ver a Tomoyo, quien estaba limpiando la mesa donde había preparado la comida, ella tenía el poder de la curación, es decir, podía curar cualquier clase de herida…excepto las de ella misma, y claro podía mover cosas con las manos, no por demasiado tiempo pero podía, además de tener una voz muy hermosa.

Eso le recordó a Melody, quien seguía "concentrada" en comerse la manzana, ella, como su mismo nombre lo decía, tenia el poder en su voz, ya que podía imitar cualquier clase de voz, aun que fuera la de un hombre, pero al cantar…bueno casi nunca cantaba, quien sabe por que…pero cantaba de una manera tan hermosa como Tomoyo…

Ambas no tenían demasiado poder, pero aun así tenían el suficiente.

-"Pasha aljgo mamlo?"-pregunto Mel aun con comida en la boca, volteándola a ver.

-"No, no pasa nada"-estaba tan concentrada recordando que no vio que ya la estaban viendo. Le sonrió a su amiga y esta se volteo de nuevo, su manzana ya se estaba terminando.

-"Bueno, yo creo que en media hora estará listo"- dijo Tomoyo ya acabando de limpiar todo.

-"Wiii"-grito Mel emocionada, levantando los brazos, pero por accidente dejando caer su manzana.-"Waa mi manzana"-dijo con cascaditas en los ojos. Y sus amigas rieron por la expresión.

-"Bueno creo que tenemos un rato libre, ¿que quieren hacer?"-sonrió Tomoyo mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo colgaba.

-"Lo que sea esta bien"-sonrió Sakura-"¿Y tu Mel?"-volteo a verla pero esta, estaba pegada en el horno viendo como se cocinaba "su" comida.

-"¿Mel?"-Tomoyo pasó una mano frente a ella y la sacudió un poco.

-"¡Meeeel!"-grito esta.

-"Yo aquí me quedo, no quiero que se valla a quemar"-dijo casi de manera robótica y literalmente las ignoro

-"Como gustes"-rió Tomoyo.

-"Pero no te acerces tanto al horno, te puedes quemar"-sugirió Sakura algo preocupada mientras salían de la cocina.

-"Si, si, como sea"-movió su mano de arriba a abajo, sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que le decían.

Mientras tanto en el Jardín.

Tomoyo y Sakura paseaban tranquilamente por uno de los grandes jardines que había en la mansión.

-"Que lindo es tener tiempo libre, ¿verdad Saku?"-sonrió su amiga.

Le sonrió y asintió mientras seguian paseando, por el extenso y bien cuidado jardín de la mansión, en realidad esta mansión tenia varios jardines, ahora se encontraban en el trasero, del cual solo tenían vista dos cuartos, uno, era el de Li y el otro estaba vació hacia años.

Sakura se quedo viendo ambos cuartos, por unos momentos, recordando algunas cosas y de nuevo viendo lo que parecían ser recuerdos de su pasado en realidad, ese día había tenido muchos...demasiados.

-"Que extraño"-susurro la amatista

-"¿Hoe?"- la había sacado por completo de su nube, volteo a verla extrañada, mientras que su amiga la miraba con una sonrisa.

-"Digo que es muy extraño que esa habitación este sola, es decir, el señor Li tiene a su madre y hermanas, y según se una prima, pero esa habitación jamás es ocupada, y ahora que lo pienso..."-se puso la mano en la barbilla-"no recuerdo que nadie venga a visitarlo desde que trabajo aquí"-

Se quedo con cara de duda, como si tratara de adivinar, observando con mucha atención los dos balcones. Mientras que Sakura la miraba con tristeza, ahora se reflejaba pura y simple tristeza. Su cabello cubrió su cara, esta vez se lo diría, aunque fuera solo a Tomoyo…tenia que decirlo ò…

-"Tom..."

-"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"-

El grito llego desde adentro de la mansión.

Ambas se miraron preocupadas y corrieron hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Mel corría de un lado para otro desesperada.

-"¿Que paso?"-

-"¡¡Mel estas bien?!"- grito Sakura muy preocupada. Mientras que Tomoyo daba un suspiro. Y la oji-verde miraba como Mel apuntaba hacia el horno con cara de horror y Tomoyo tranquilamente lo apagaba y sacaba la pizza algo quemada.

-"¿he?"-

-"¡¡Nooooooo!! ¡¡Por qué??"-lloraba Mel junto a la pizza. Esta vez Sakura fue la que cayó de cara al piso, mientras que Tomoyo sonreía.

-"Tranquila Mel, se puede arreglar"-trataba de calmarla.

-"¿E-en... s-serio?"- mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimitas que había en sus ojos.

-"Claro, recuerda que con magia todo se puede"- y le guiño un ojo.

Su amiga la abrazo muy alegre, y Sakura las observaba con una tierna sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la escalera, Syaoran estaba observándola con mucha ternura, recargado en el barandal, había bajado al escuchar los gritos, pero al ver que todo estaba bien decidió regresar a su habitación.

-"Bueno, creo que con esto estará bien"-mientras le quitaba las manos a la pizza, que ya no estaba quemada.

-"Wiiii!, que bueno que Tomoyo tiene el poder de curar"-y veía a "su" pizza con intención de comérsela. -"Que susto me di, cuando te vi quemada"-dijo Mel por lo bajo, sin que ninguna de las dos la oyera obviamente hablándole a su pizza.

-"Si tienes razón"-contesto Sakura a su primera afirmación, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su amiga amatista, esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Mientras que a Mel se le ocurrió, que, como nadie la veía, aprovecharía para comerse la pizza ella sola. Sonrió maliciosamente ante esa idea e iba a ponerle las manos encima, cuando...

-"Mel, deja ahí"-dijo Tomoyo mientras que no dejaba de sonreírle a Sakura, y Mel la veía feo.

-"T-T creo que tienes ojos en la espalda"-

-"Jijijijijijij"-y se ponía la mano en la boca, obviamente burlándose de ella.

-"T-T malvada"-

-"Jijijijijijij"-

-"Bueno, será mejor que cenemos de una vez, para que el señor Li pueda comer a gusto"-les sonrió y comenzó a cortar la pizza.

-"Si"-le contesto Tomoyo dándoles la espalda, para sacar unos platos.

-"Pero, ¡¡yo quiero el pedazo mas grande!!"- grito Mel y levanto los brazos entusiasta. Sakura se le quedo viendo por unos momentos, ahora ya no veía a Mel, veía a su amigo y guardián; Kero, luego vio como él se volvía hacia ella sin su sonrisa.

-"Pasa algo malo..."-Kero se desvaneció-"...Sakura"

-"He, no, no pasa nada Mel"-y le dio una sonrisa un tanto fingida, ella la miro extrañada y preocupada a la vez.

-"Segura"-ahora era Tomoyo quien se preocupaba.

-"Claro, no se preocupen"-sonrió pero no se dio cuenta que unas lagrimitas se veían salir por sus ojos-"Mejor avisémosle al señor Li que su cena esta lista"-salio de la cocina. Mientras que sus amigas se miraban preocupadas.

Sakura subió lentamente la escalera, con la vista baja, sin darse cuenta de que Syaoran estaba bajando la misma, muy preocupado, aparentemente por ella.

-"Oye... ¿estas bien?"-le pregunto cuando paso junto a ella, Sakura seguía con la vista baja, pero aun así no se inmuto, es mas, lo ignoro y siguió subiendo.

-"Sakura..."-la tomo por el brazo deteniéndola, su corazón le dolía de nuevo…lo mataba verla así…sin importar que.

-"¿Por que mi mente me torturara de esta manera?..."-dijo para si misma-"Creo que es demasiado cruel de su parte mostrármelo, en especial, como si estuviera preocupado por mi..."-una sonrisita nostálgica se formo en sus labios- "además... ya hasta lo siento"- y siguió subiendo, por lo que Syaoran tuvo que soltarla.

Se quedo petrificado por unos momentos y volteo a verla solo para ver como una de sus lagrimas caían.

Y como si estuviera hechizado la siguió por el pasillo, sin que ella se diera cuenta de que era seguida de cerca, cuando quedo frente a su habitación vio como ella se limpiaba las lagrimas y tocaba la puerta sin mucho animo.

Volvió a tocar. Pero como era obvio nadie le abrió o le contesto, entonces vio como levantaba la mirada y veía la puerta muy preocupada.

-"¿Señor Li?... ¿se encuentra bien?"-volvió a tocar, ahora con un poco mas de fuerza.

-"Eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero saber"-escucho decir a sus espaldas.

Ni una estatua se hubiera quedado tan quieta o tan pálida como ella, comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente, con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal y con la boca un poco abierta.

Se observaron unos instantes eternos, ella aun seguía con esa cara de susto, y él seguía fijando su mirada en ella, seria, pero con un brillo que no había visto hacia mucho tiempo…

_Continuara…_

N/A: xD aaa por dios!!

Jajajajaja que puedo decir…este capitulo ya lo tenia, seguramente esta algo tedioso pero bueno…

¿Querían algo de S&S, cierto?

En fin…espero que a pesar de todo les haya agradado, perdonen las faltas de horrografía - mi Word me odia y corrige a su antojo…

Espero que sigan leyendo y dejen review!!

XD me hacen feliz todos los reviews y como ya puse en el summary, no creo que sea estrictamente necesario leer la primera parte…supongo que lograran entender (a su tiempo claro)

Bueno, nos vemos! Cuidense.

Las respuestas a los reviews estan en mi profile!!


	4. Ilusiones

Diclaimer: Esta serie no me pertence CCS le pertenece a CLAMP y esto solo lo hago con fines de entretener (xD se me habia olvidado ponerlo...)

**Capitulo 3**

**Ilusiones**

Sakura seguía muy pálida, observando como su jefe, se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan guapo? ¿Por qué solo él lograba ponerla tan nerviosa?

Quizás era por que…

Desecho el pensamiento y de inmediato se inclino cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-"L-lo s-siento mucho s-señor Li..."-abrió los ojos con tristeza-"N-no...quise..."- podía oír como él se acercaba hacia ella, se asusto y volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertemente al sentirlo frente a ella.

-"Y-yo..."-

La levanto por los hombros haciendo que lo viera a la cara, y así impidiendo que siquiera con su monologo.

Sakura se sorprendió por el gesto, verse de frente y tan de cerca era algo ciertamente nuevo…

Sus ojos la observaban con detenimiento, tenía una mirada llena de ternura y tristeza, se acerco un poco más y le toco solo por segundos la mejilla derecha…esa donde su cabello siempre cubría algo.

Ella se sorprendió por el gesto, pero no pudo evitar mostrarse triste.

Se asusto horriblemente al notar como la acercaba hacia él sin dejar de sonreírle, mientras que ella retrocedía. Él le paso una mano por su espalda, lo que le impido que siguiera alejándose y cuando ya lo sentía muy cerca de ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Syaoran dejo de acercarse y sonrió con tristeza, es verdad, las cosas habían cambiado…esos tres horribles años eran todo verdad…

OH pero como desearía que solo fueran una pesadilla…aun que algunas veces le gustaba soñar…

-"No tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte..."-susurro apenas audiblemente, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió como él la tomaba de la cintura y le deba un tierno abrazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

La castaña se quedo pasmada ante esto…pero de alguna manera…

Ella se dio cuenta de que Syaoran estaba muy triste…después de unos instantes sintió y escucho como él suspiraba…

-"Vez como no soy una ilusión"-Sakura se sonrojo y asintió levemente.

Él la abrazo más fuerte y sonrió un poco cuando Sakura dejo de estar tan tensa y su cuerpo se amoldo mejor al suyo, el castaño se recostó suavemente en su cuello, lo que ocasiono que pudiera oler el hermoso aroma que solamente ella emanaba.

Por su parte, Sakura ya había recobrado el color de su cara y sus mejillas ya estaban mas normales, pero su rostro mostraba tristeza…

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué podía ocurrir para que Syaoran se comportara así…?

Claro, para su fuero interno él siempre seria Syaoran…sintio un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle…los cerro con fuerza…

_Ahora no…_

Hundió su rostro en el cuello del joven y en un susurro dijo:

-"Señor Li, venia a avisarle que su cena esta lista"-su voz sonó algo forzada y el castaño noto eso…abrio los ojos y el ambar seguia ahogandose a si mismo en la tristeza

¿O era culpa...?

-"Discúlpeme por haberlo ignorado y decir que era una ilusión"-se soltó suavemente de su agarre y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha…

Syaoran se quedo con una cara de tristeza en su rostro, pero no se volteo para verla.

-"Yo también lo siento..."-susurro bajando su mirada, fue un susurro mas para si mismo, si hubiese elevado un poco mas la voz seguramente lo habría escuchado.

Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo e intentando no llorar enfrente de sus amigas, entro rápidamente al comedor donde ya todo estaba preparado para cenar.

-"Perdónenme pero no podré quedarme a ayudarles en la cena"- dijo con una sonrisa muy fingida y rápidamente…tenia que salir de ahí rápido…

-"¿Te sientes bien?, ¿estas enferma? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?"-pregunto Tomoyo acercándose rápidamente a ella y poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, comprobando su temperatura.

-"E-estoy bien s-solo algo...cansada..."-agrego con algo de tristeza, definitivamente, comenzaría a llorar.

-"Esta bien, nosotras te cubrimos, mejor ve a tu habitación"-le sonrió Mel con empatia, quien ya terminaba de poner la comida en la mesa de la cocina.

-"Si, muchas gracias"- le sonrio de vuelta y comenzó a irse, siendo observada por sus amigas, cuando se detuvo de repente y sin voltearlas a ver dijo.

-"Por cierto, el señor Li...dice que enseguida bajara"- ni siquiera supo por que lo dijo…pero su voz estaba ya demasiado rota y una lagrima solitaria bajo por su rostro… siguió su camino, solo para encontrarse por unos segundos a Li, quien apretó los puños con fuerza al verla así… Sakura no pudo verlo por que tenia la vista baja y su cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Practicamente corrio el camino hacia su habitacion, un par de veces choco con la pared pero eso no la detuvo...su cuarto era el ultimo...el mas pequeño y abandonado de todos, por suerte nadie sabia donde dormia...

Cuando llego a su habitación cayo de inmediato sobre sus rodillas, rompiendo en un triste, pero silencioso, llanto cubriendo con sus manos su hermoso rostro.

-"¿Que crees que le aya pasado?"-pregunto muy preocupada Mel mientras llevaban la comida hacia la mesa en unas charolas de plata.

-"No lo se, pero lo mejor será que la dejemos sola por un rato"- su amiga asintió y dejaron suavemente la comida sobre la mesa.

Syaoran se había preocupado mucho cuando la vio así, pero decidió que lo mejor seria dejarla sola, estaba seguro de que solo empeoraría las cosas si trataba de calmarla, se dirigía hacia el comedor con el animo muy bajo, pero aun así mostrándose lo mas frío que le era posible.

-"Buenas noches señor Li"- saludo Tomoyo cuando ya llegaba al lugar, con un reverencia al igual que Mel, solo que ésta no dijo nada.

-"Buenas noches..."-dijo desanimado, claro que no era algo de extrañar, ya que él no era de los que estaba animados todo el tiempo, por lo que su humor paso desapercibido a la perfección para ellas que no lo conocian...

Atravesó lentamente el comedor…siempre había odiado ese lugar tan grande…cuando él siempre estaba tan solo. Llego hasta el otro extremo de la exquisita mesa donde varias bandejas ya lo esperaban.

-"Bueno señor, su cena ya esta servida si nos necesita no dude en llamarnos, nosotras nos retiramos para que cene tranquilo, que tenga buen provecho"-termino Tomoyo cuando ya salían por la gran puerta de madera del comedor.

-"Si..."-contesto secamente y sin mucho animo, mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba, la vio por unos minutos y sin mucho animo levanto la tapa de plata que cubría la mitad de una enorme pizza humeante, la miro sin mucho animo y dio un suspiro de tristeza.

Tomoyo terminaba de cerrar con cuidado la puerta, se volvió en dirección de su amiga, ambas se miraron y asintieron con caras entre preocupadas y serias, luego se dirigieron al pasillo por donde bajaban a sus habitaciones.

La joven no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición, solo que ahora, ya no se escuchaban sus tristes lamentos ni tenia las manos cubriendo su rostro. Una última lágrima cayo de sus ojos mientras que su rostro era cubierto por su cabello, la mayoría de este ya estaba fuera de la "tiara" blanca que usaba, no era largo, pero tampoco era tan corto como lo había tenido años atrás, mordió sus labios fuertemente tratando de calmar el llanto que, de nuevo, intentaba salir de sus ojos a causa de los recuerdos que invadieron su mente.

Cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar unos pasos, se volteo un poco hacia la puerta, con los ojos vidriosos. Los pasos se acompañaron de voces.

-"¿Dónde crees que este su habitación?"- pregunto una dulcemente

-"Quien sabe, ella siempre despierta antes que yo..."-contesto otra en un tono de pesar.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza y volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el suelo

-"Por favor no se preocupen por mi..."-tembló un poco por el llanto y apretó sus puños con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-"No es necesario...por favor..._regresen arriba_..."-dicho esto, las jóvenes pararon y sus ojos se hicieron vacíos, una suave luz grisacea las envolvio rapidamente y como títeres subieron por las pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar a la parte de arriba.

El joven veía su cena sin muchas ganas de comerla, la observo y sus ojos demostraron mucha tristeza y pesar.

De repente la puerta se abre dejando ver a ambas jóvenes con los ojos en blanco

-"Se le ofrece algo Señor Li..."-dijeron ambas a la vez sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz

-"No gracias..."-volteo a ver a las jóvenes y se sorprendió… sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna, las miro serio, levanto una de sus manos y las apunto, por unos momentos una suave luz las rodeo, las chicas estaban regresando a la normalidad lentamente ya que ese resplandor estaba desapareciendo al otro…

-"Pero que diab..."-fue lo primero que dijo Mel

-"¿Do-donde... estamos?"-pregunto Tomoyo mirando a todas direcciones

-"Yo las llame"-contesto Syaoran seriamente, las jóvenes voltearon a verlo, su rostro estaba mas serio de lo que recordaban...

¿Que recordaban?

A si...habian dejado su cena ahi y despues se habian retirado...y despúes...¿despúes que?

-"Oh...ya veo"-dijo la amatista-"¿Se le ofrece algo?"-

-"Si, ya no tengo apetito así que voy a retirarme a mi habitación"- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas junto a la extensa mesa que habia, pero al pasar junto a ellas se detuvo por dos segundos.

-"Mitaiki"-la aludida volteo un poco extrañada

-"¿Si?"-

-"Desde hoy que Kinomoto me lleve el desayuno"-dijo en un tono de orden y siguió caminando, ambas quedaron sorprendidas por la orden y lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que salio del extenso comedor, ninguna atino a decir nada mas y se quedaron con la palabra en la boca…luego se observaron y sus ojos pidieron una explicación que ninguna tenia…

_Continuara…_

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos!! Bueno disculpen, primero que nada, la tardanza…muchos saben XD el puente y pues literalmente fui secuestrada y llevada a mi infierno personal…

En fin en fin

Espero que se la pasaran muy bien!!

Ok eso es en cuanto a la tardanza…

xD se que el capitulo esta corto pero prometo actualizar lo antes posible!!

Espero que tengan dudas...haganmelas saber xD no se si podre contestar pero bueno...paciencia...

Sigan dejando reviews que son los que mas animo me dan!!(respuestas en mi profile)

Gracias!

XX


	5. Dolor

**Capitulo 4**

**Dolor**

Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta...

-"Pase"-contesta un joven desde adentro, la joven da un suspiro largo tras la puerta y entra lentamente, el joven se estaba poniendo en ése instante el saco, y voltea a verla con una sonrisa.

-"Aa...S-señor Li a-aquí esta s-su de-sa-yu-no"- tartamudea la joven con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro y bajando la mirada.

¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto a ella?

-"Si gracias, ponlo en la mesita de la ventana"-le contesto con una sonrisa para luego volver a su corbata, la joven paso junto a él lentamente, con una hermosa charola en manos y la mirada baja y avergonzada, mientras que Syaoran la observaba con ternura mientras avanzaba por la habitación hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

Sakura dejo el desayuno donde se le indico y se dio la vuelta saliendo casi corriendo del lugar, consiguiendo que Syaoran riera levemente.

-"¿S-se le ofrece otra c-cosa?"-dijo la castaña volteando tímidamente desde la puerta hacia el joven, ya habían pasado varios días pero aun no se acostumbraba y menos sabiendo que él había sido el que lo había pedido…

-"No gracias, puedes retirarte"-le contesto viéndola fijamente, Sakura evito la mirada y dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza, aun un poco volteada hacia él.

-"Que tenga un buen día..."-le susurro cuando ya salía de la habitación.

-"Tu también..."-dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa e intrigante.

La habitación quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, después de que la oji-verde cerrara la puerta, en los que la expresión del joven cambio por completo.

-"Perdóname si te estoy haciendo sufrir...es solo...que de verdad...quiero recuperarte"-le hablo a la puerta cuando ella ya estaba afuera con una sonrisa muy melancólica en su rostro-"Por que yo aun..."-agrego esto con la voz echa un hilo y bajando la mirada algo triste y nostálgico.

Sakura bajo lentamente las escaleras completamente roja, suspiro, ¿por que siempre le pasaban esas cosas a ella?, volvió a suspirar y al instante Tomoyo la vio.

-"¿Sucede algo malo Sakura?"-pregunto dulcemente, la joven la observo, mientras la veía al final de la escalera con la cara preocupada, ella de inmediato cambio su rostro y le sonrió.

-"No, no te preocupes Tomoyo estoy bien"-le sonrió de nuevo cuando al fin llego al final de la escalera.

Pero su amiga no se creyó el cuento, la tomo de las manos y la vio preocupada, Sakura abrió los ojos y la volteo a ver al rostro.

-"Por favor Sakura, sabes que si te sientes mal puedes contarme lo que sea… ¿esta bien?"-Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada…

Le sonrió calidamente, y asintió.

Después de todo…no todo era malo.

_Ichiban…kirei na sora wo_

_Tomou yo_

_Tashitana Milaie try…_

_Lalalala…._

Ambas chicas se voltearon hacia la voz, Mel venia alegremente cantando, saliendo de la cocina.

_Negai wa hitomi no naka_

_Kanayaite ajureru e nawa_

_Negareni tsubasa wo astu kite_

_Y no mires hacia atrás…lalalala_

Pero como esta tenía los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta de que ellas estaban ahí…así que cuando los abrió…

-"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"- las chicas se taparon los oídos, Mel se puso completamente roja.

Sakura y Tomoyo le sonrieron

-"Cantas muy bonito…"- le dijo Sakura

-"Si deberías hacerlo mas seguido…"-

-"Em a este…jejeje…este…a em…¡BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR LI!"-grito cuando vio la oportunidad de zafarse del problema, y dio una inclinación exagerada y se quedaba así con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Ambas chicas se voltearon hacia las escaleras, y lo vieron bajando ya vestido con su traje y su maletín en mano, Tomoyo hizo lo mismo y le dio una pequeña inclinación y se quedo así y con mucho cuidado saco de su delantal la pequeña cámara de video que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir, mientras discretamente daba unos pasos hacia atrás y la apuntaba delicadamente hacia Syaoran.

Mientras que Sakura se petrifico y se quedo quieta observándolo completamente roja, se veía muy apuesto y sencillamente la había sorprendido, Syaoran sonrió y cuando paso junto a ella le revolvió un poco el cabello, le volvió a sonreír y siguió su camino hasta la puerta, salio y camino hasta su limosina…

Sakura se quedo sorprendida y de inmediato comenzó a ponerse roja, Tomoyo y Mel vieron eso y ambas sonrieron, y sin hacer suido siguieron hasta la cocina, la amatista salio caminando lentamente hacia atrás para seguir grabando el suceso, dejando a Sakura sola en la estancia de la mansión.

Su corazón aun latía a mil por hora y casi no podía respirar…era verdad…se había quedado petrificada al verlo y encima de todo él le había sonreído y…bajo la mirada, se abrazo a si misma unos momentos, debía calmarse…debía hacerlo…todo lo que estaba pasando no era nada…nada…pero entonces…si no era nada… ¿Por qué se ponía así…?... se hinco en el piso…por que ella aun lo…

Syaoran ya estaba sentado en el enorme asiento de su limosina, estaba bastante alegre…era tan adorable cuando se ponía así, ja, ya parecía un adolescente de nuevo…suspiro

Bueno tenia miles de cosas que hacer en la oficina, después de todo manejar solo el imperio Li no era nada sencillo…además claro, tener un plan en mente para recuperar a una persona especial lo tenia mucho mas distraído que cualquier empresa o asunto, volvió a sonreír…no era ningún plan…era un echo…

Se puso de pie…tenia muchas cosas que hacer ese día, y no podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas de nuevo… no…ya no mas…no de nuevo…

Camino hasta la cocina donde Tomoyo y Mel buscaban lo necesario para su desayuno, se sentó lentamente pero con los movimientos propios de un robot, bajo la mirada y dio un suspiro, las chicas observaron eso y se vieron preocupadas, Tomoyo se acerco a ella lentamente se puso junto a ella y se agacho para quedar a su altura.

Sakura no la había notado.

-"¿Sucede algo malo Sakura…?"-

Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y se volteo a verla, después le sonrió tristemente y asintió, Tomoyo la vio preocupada…

-"Si no tienes ganas de sonreír no tienes que hacerlo"-se voltearon a ver a Melody. –"Nadie va a decirte nada si lo haces o no y si no quieres preocuparnos…"- se acerco a ellas, tomo a Sakura de las mejillas y se las jalo de manera graciosa. –"Quita esa cara o podría golpearte… ¿oíste?"-la soltó

Sakura le sonrió agradecida y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro

-"Si"- Mel sonrió

-"Muy bien así me gusta…"- se dio vuelta y siguió con su desayuno, mientras que era observada con cariño por sus dos amigas…

De repente se dio vuelta con tres platos llenos de cereal con leche, puso uno frente a Sakura con figuritas de colores, esta le sonrió en agradecimiento y tomo la cuchara para comenzar a comer con un buen ánimo, otro frente a Tomoyo con fibras y semillas ésta también le sonrió y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto ala oji-verde, tomo la cuchara con mucha educación y comenzó a comer lentamente.

En cambio Mel tomo su ENORME plato (mel: ¬¬ oye…N/A: XD) y se sentó al otro extremo de Sakura, ambas chicas voltearon a verla sorprendía…en su plato había por lo menos tres tipos diferentes de cereal…uno como el de Sakura, otro de chocolate y otro que mas bien parecían terrones de azúcar, tomo esto con mucha leche y una gran cuchara…sonrió muy alegre mientras que a las jóvenes se les escurría una enorme gota por la nuca…ella si que se alimentaba…

El desayuno siguió normal y tranquilo, con excepción de un par de ahogamientos por parte de la oji-azul…que de vez en cuando se atragantaba con las enormes bolas de azúcar.

Cuando el desayuno termino, las tres se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia el piso inferior, abrieron una puerta que estaba al principio del pasillo y sacaron de ella varios instrumentos para la limpieza, un par de escobas, un trapeador, trapos, líquidos, en fin.

Cada una tomo un instrumento y subieron, se dividieron y comenzaron a limpiar en silencio, de vez en cuando se encontraban y por lo general Mel hacia un comentario de protesta o alguna broma, para sus amigas cualquiera de los dos era divertido.

Habiendo terminado eso se dirigieron a la cocina y como Tomoyo iba a cocinar, ya que Wei aun no regresaba, decidió preparar un platillo tradicional.

Mientras ella cocinaba, Sakura y Mel subieron y de nuevo limpiaron el cuarto de Li, al parecer esta vez si había comido mas, bajaron de nuevo y se sentaron a esperar a que la joven amatista terminara, cuando hubo terminado las tres se acercaron al lugar donde ponían la loza sucia, entre las tres se miraron con ojos de pistola…de la nada las tres mostraron sus manos y al parecer la castaña perdió su pequeño encuentro de piedra, papel y tijeras…las otras dos chicas sonrieron dejando a Sakura sola con cascaditas en los ojos y un montón de platos ya que la noche pasada no los habían limpiado…suspiro…¿Por qué siempre escogía tijeras…?.

La mañana y parte de la tarde ya había pasado pero como sus labores no eran muchas decidieron bajar y descansar un rato, mientras que el cerezo se quedaba a terminar.

Suspiro de nuevo, cuando ya limpiaba la loza, pero esta vez mas hondo…con razón siempre perdía…abrió los ojos lentamente para observar como sus manos hacían lo que su cerebro le mandaba…pero a la vez lo que su mente no pensaba…cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse…eso le sonaba tanto a ella misma…siguió con su trabajo sin escuchar que la puerta principal era abierta…

Dejo el maletín en la entrada, camino hasta las escaleras y volteo hacia arriba, al parecer no había nadie…escucho un "waaaaaaaaaaaaa" que venia desde abajo, suspiro, si, si había alguien, de nuevo silencio, puso mas atención y pudo escuchar el sonido del agua caer en la cocina, comenzó a caminar como hipnotizado hasta ella, abrió la pequeña cortina que la cubría la vista de la cocina y vio la figura de una chica lavando la losa y dándole la espalda, sonrió, al parecer la suerte si estaba con él después de todo…

-"Hola…"-

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo…no por favor…no por favor…no por favor…

Escucho un risita en su oído y sintió que unas manos la tomaban por la cintura suavemente y le recargaba la cabeza en su hombro, ella se aterro y volteó hacia atrás con miedo.

Se quedo a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, él volteo a ver el agua que caía por el grifo y hacia un poco de ruido, así que con una palabra le cerro, ella volteo de reojo hacia la llave y después hacia él.

Syaoran la estaba viendo con cariño de nuevo… la volteo por completo para quedar frente a ella y la tomo mas fuertemente por la cintura, impidiendo que si quiera tratara de moverse, ella bajo la mirada y él hizo que la levantara y se acercara mas a su rostro y a la vez lo viera directo a los ojos.

Cerro los ojos…no…ya no podía verlo…ya no… pero al parecer esto no le importo en lo mas mínimo a él puesto que siguió acercándose a ella lentamente, ahora con una mirada de cariño entremezclada con decisión…decisión de recuperarla…decisión de tenerla…decisión de besarla…

_CONTINUARA…_

Jajajaja naaaa :p ni yo soy tan cruel XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.--.

Sakura comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de Syaoran pero este seguía acercándose a ella, cada vez más…más…más…cerro con más fuerza los ojos…

Un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda y después una mano acariciando la misma.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y después de comprender lo que había sucedido bajo la cabeza completamente roja, volvió a escuchar la sutil risa del castaño y subió un poco la mirada, él volvió a acercarse a ella y la tomo por la barbilla, al parecer esta vez pensaba besarla enserio…

-"N-no…espere…señor L-li…yo…"-tartamudeo completamente sonrojada y sorprendida

-"Pensé haberte dicho que me llamas Syaoran…"- contesto el con una sonrisa

Fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima

Sakura bajo la cabeza dejando que el cabello le cubriera la mirada, él se sorprendió se le acerco un poco, pero de inmediato fue rechazado, Sakura lo empujo de nuevo pero esta vez con mas fuerza, lográndose liberar de él, Li observo como ella con todo el orgullo del mundo lo pasaba de largo y seguía caminando pero a la mitad del camino volvió la cabeza y lo miró con frialdad y dolor.

-"¿No te mordiste la lengua?"-pregunto fría, irónica y calculadoramente, volteo su cabeza hacia el frente y siguió caminando de la misma manera…

Syaoran se quedo petrificado y después puso una cara seria, eso había dolido…y mucho…

¡¡COMO HIZO ESO?!

No podía decir con exactitud lo que había pasado pero… HABIA PASADO todavía no podía aceptarlo o por lo menos creérselo, aun que, para ser sincera estaba bastante orgullosa de si misma…

Iba caminando sin rumbo por la mansión, tratando de encontrar a sus queridas amigas y compañeras, caminaba lenta y distraídamente sin fijarse por donde iba o donde estaba, solo iba pensando en lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos…

De repente sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos…estaba en…sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…

-"Rayos…"-seguía maldiciendo en silencio

Ahora era él al que le tocaba lavar los platos…

Rayos…

Suspiro, no le molestaba hacer las tareas del hogar…pero…RAYOS por que demonios había sido tan insensible…por que no pensó un poco mas en ella y menos en él…por que, ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre había un maldito por que?! O genial…ahora maldecía…rayos…

-"Oye Saku...ra..."-paro en seco al ver frente a quien estaba, él volteo y la vio tranquilamente mientras se secaba las manos con la toalla.

-"Oh lo siento señor Li…pero…¿no ha visto a Sakura por aquí?"-pregunto Tomoyo

Pero él suspiro pesadamente

-"No…me temo que no se sentía muy bien así que…"-dijo con bastante pesadez

-"Oh ya veo…"-se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que…

-"WAAA…I…"-ambos voltearon, Mel entro a la cocina con mucha ropa tapándole la vista

-"Sakura…yo no se como lavar en esa endemoniada maquina…me podrías ayudaaar"-lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono meloso, entre la ropa vio al castaño y a su amiga así que movió la enorme canasta con ropa para verlos mejor

-"A…hola, ¿no han visto a Sakura por ahí?"-

-"!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡¡"-

El horrible grito se escucho por toda la mansión…los tres voltearon hacia la puerta de la cocina, Syaoran salio corriendo de inmediato seguido de Tomoyo y después de esta Mel, quien había arrojado la canasta al piso.

Era Sakura...

Su Sakura…

_Continuara…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

N/A: Hola a todos!! X3 dios lo se! Me tarde demasiado en actualizar! Lo siento…la tarea y la escuela es un infierno x-X

xD ya vienen los exámenes pero prometo seguir actualizando lo mas pronto posible

En fin….

Juju espero que tengan preguntas XD no es que pueda contestarlas todas verdad pero…jajaja se hace lo que se puede!!

Gracias por leer! Y muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews!! Me hacen taan feliz o espero que los que leen se animen a dejar XD en fin…respuestas en mi profile!

XX


	6. Calidez

-"Sakuraaaa

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece y esta historia es sin fines de lucro

**Capitulo 5**

"**Calidez"**

-"¡Sakura!"- grito Syaoran al abrir y cerrar otra puerta de la enorme mansión después de comprobar que la castaña no se encontraba ahí…

No podían encontrarla, llevaban por lo menos una hora buscándola pero no podían encontrarla…

-"Sakura"-grito Tomoyo desde el jardín buscándola desesperadamente

-"¡Sakuraaaaaaaaa!"-grito Mel por el piso de abajo, revisando cada rincón

Ya estaba completamente desesperado, hacia mucho tiempo que había gritado y después…nada…corría por todo el pasillo superior abriendo y cerrando puertas como loco, estaba dispuesto a destruir la mansión si era necesario.

¡Maldición!

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estupido, por que no había otra palabra para describir su comportamiento más que un completo estupido…o la encontraba rápido o….bueno no quería ni pensar que aria, ya había buscado su presencia por toda la mansión y no estaba, había rastreado toda la mansión con buscadores de magia y…nada... maldita sea…

Ya estaba en la parte límite de la segunda planta, abrió de golpe su habitación…

-"¡SAKURA!"-no había nadie…la cerro de un portazo, corrió a la que estaba a su lado…tal vez…estaba dudoso, hacia mucho que no abría esa puerta…pero tomo coraje y la abrió…nada…estaba justo como la había visto hacia años…ni siquiera la cerro y siguió corriendo, paso varios pasillos.

Vio las pequeñas escalinatas ocultas en la oscuridad que conducían a…

Se detuvo en seco…no…no podía estar ahí…no tenia sentido.

No había forma…el destino no podía odiarlo tanto…

¿O si?

Corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, subió las escalinatas de un salto, la luz a su alrededor se perdió y de inmediato se quedo petrificado al observar tal escena…

Entro corriendo y se dirigió hasta ella.

-"¿Ya la encontraste?"- pregunto insegura

Pero su amiga solo negó con la cabeza con dolor, se quedaron un momento en silencio…

-"Y el señor Li ¿Dónde esta?"-volvió a preguntar Tomoyo, Mel volteo su mirada hacia las escaleras.

-"Esta buscándola en la parte de arriba…esta echo un desastre…jamás lo había visto asustado…"-admitió, ella misma estaba asustada de lo que podría pasarle a su amiga

-"Debe estar aterrado…"-susurro la amatista con los ojos apunto de derramarse.

Mel la volteo a ver con sorpresa ¿aterrado?

-"¿Que…?"-

-"¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?"- dijo mientras la miraba con tristeza y preocupación, Mel negó con la cabeza suavemente con la misma mirada en su rostro.

-"Él esta profundamente enamorado de ella…"-bajo la mirada tristemente mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho con preocupación-"Sinceramente no se que habrá ocurrido o por que ella le demuestre tanto miedo pero…-miro las escaleras- estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo…"- volteo a ver a su sorprendida amiga.

Eso no se lo hubiese imaginado ni en mil años…debía poner mas atención…debía darse cuenta de mas cosas…

Ella también volteo a ver las escaleras, entendiendo algunas actitudes y muchas otras miradas… apretó los puños…

-"Entonces hay que encontrarla lo mas pronto posible o estoy completamente segura de que él va a hacer algo _drástico_…"-dijo esto ultimo con tono funesto.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente junto con la amatista…

Cuando pudo reaccionar de nuevo tenia una mirada llena de dolor...

Estaba en el piso recargada junto a una pared con cadenas en sus manos y tobillos…dio unos pasos y pudo ver y escuchar esos horribles y dolorosos lamentos…

Ése era es cuarto mas horroroso de todos…

El cuarto donde tus peores pesadillas y recuerdos se hacían realidad…

Donde pasara lo que pasara no saldrías de ahí hasta haber superado ese pánico…

Ese maldito cuarto que había sido construido exclusivamente para él por ordenes de él mismo, lo había construido años atrás cuando…

Dejo de divagar y se concentro en lo importante

Toda estaba completamente oscuro, con trabajos podía distinguirla, pero tenia que darse prisa o SU peor miedo comenzaría y no tendría forma de sacarla si eso sucedía…camino lentamente entre las sombras, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, sus suaves lamentos se escuchaban por todo el cuarto…

Tenía frió…

Tenía miedo…

No podría salir de ahí nunca…

Todo se repetiría…

Todo volvería a comenzar…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio para que las lagrimas no salieran tan rápido, movió las manos entre las cadenas pero era imposible escapar, estaba atada a la pared, lo sabia…pero la esperanza muere al ultimo…junto con el amor…

El llanto salio fluido…ya no podía mas…no podía con eso…no de nuevo…no…

¿Por qué había entrado ahí…?

¿Qué era ese lugar…?

¿Por qué le mostraba esas cosas?

¿Eran ilusiones o…?

De repente sintió calor…un calor tan suave, tan calido, tan…abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró con otros…esos ojos…los observo sorprendida…

-"Syaoran…"-susurro y un mano le acaricio la mejilla llevándose las lagrimas de ella, después vio una calida sonrisa…

-"Aquí estoy…"-le susurro y después la abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella…

Sakura se quedo en silencio, el corazón latiéndole en el pecho tan fuerte que le dolía…cerro los ojos con fuerza un segundo y se permitió tomar coraje…

-"Tiene que salir de aquí…"- le dijo con tristeza, al ver su cabeza recargada en su hombro

-"No…"- subió su mirada a la altura de su rostro, muy cerca de ella.

Ahora su mirada estaba ardiendo en decisión

-"Por favor…yo estaré bien…solo tengo que…"- se detuvo cuando éste se acerco mas a ella.

-"Ni siquiera lo pienses…"-le dijo bastante decidido, ya hasta podía sentir su agitada respiración…sonrió, seria perfecto, a no ser por que estaban en una condición no muy romántica y mas bien un poco riesgosa…

Suspiro un poco resignado…

¿Ninguno de sus planes podía ser perfecto verdad?

-"Muy bien primero que nada hay que quitarte eso…"- observo las cadenas que la mantenían unida a la pared por encima de su cabeza, ella negó.

-"No, tiene que irse o…"-él volvió a suspirar, la tomo del rostro e hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos…

Pegándola aun más a la pared cuando ella se hizo para atrás, dejándola sin más remedio que respirar el mismo aire.

-"Ahora escúchame muy bien, no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti así que mejor quédate quieta…"- levanto la mano y al tocar las cadenas una descarga salio de ellas y le lastimo las manos.

Apenas se quejo y soltó una maldición, pero no se detuvo y siguió con lo suyo, ella lo observaba con preocupación, si no lo detenía se heriría gravemente…

Se quejo un poco cuando la cadena cedió y la libero de la pared.

Las manos de Sakura cayeron…ella enseguida tomo las de él entre las suyas y las observo con cuidado, hasta donde la poca luz que ahora había se lo permitía…

Estaban sangrándole y un poco oscuras debido a la carga eléctrica, las observo asustada y las acaricio suavemente haciendo que él se quejara un poco.

-"Lo siento…"-susurro con la voz echa un hilo a punto de llorar bajando la cabeza-"Esto es mi culpa yo…"-

Él tomo las suyas e hizo que lo mirara a la cara, estaba sonriéndole pero había culpa en su rostro

-"No, esto no es tu culpa…es mía, debí destruir este lugar hace tiempo pero…"- se detuvo cuando vio una lagrima en el rostro de la joven, quiso limpiarla pero ella sujeto con fuerza sus manos y les dio un beso a cada una, y después las froto en su mejilla, tratando que el dolor se disminuyera un poco…él sonrió, siempre tan calida…movió una de ellas de manera de que pudiera acariciarla…

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo volteo a ver, pero no pudo siquiera mirar su rostro pues Syaoran la atrajo hacia él…

La tenía abrazada, Syaoran tenía una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura

-"Syaoran…"-suspiro casi sin desearlo

-"Me encanta cuando me llamas así…"-le susurro sensualmente en la oreja, abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, es verdad…ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba llamando por su nombre…

Como estaba tan sorprendida no se dio cuenta de que él sonreía al ver su objetivo cumplido, un suave sonrojo en su rostro y una cara de sorpresa, perfecta distracción…aun que era cierto lo que le había dicho, tenia que distraerla para obtener su objetivo…

Quito la mano que tenía en su cintura y con lentitud y cuidado la acerco a sus tobillos, como estaba hincada le resultaría sencillo…estaba apunto de tocarlas…

-"No…"-se detuvo sorprendido, la volteo a ver y ella lo observaba con cariño, le sonrió y le dijo

-"Estas me tocan a mi…"-y en ese instante las toco, Syaoran volteo a los pies de la joven, las descargas eléctricas ya estaban saliendo…le observo el rostro y vio que eso le causaba mucho dolor…puso su rostro serio y toco de inmediato la otra…

Ahora ambos recibían esas corrientes, la oji-verde lo observo sorprendida él le regreso la mirada con cariño y una sonrisa que hizo que de inmediato se sonrojara y que olvidara por completo el dolor que estaba sufriendo…

Las cadenas cedieron…pero ellos no se movieron ni un milímetro…se habían quedado observándose y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta…

Sus ojos…los ojos que los volvían locos…de nuevo los veían con calidez y cariño…sin pensarlo comenzaron a acercarse…

Pero cuando ya estaban muy cerca Syaoran se detuvo de pronto con un fuerte gemido de dolor, se llevo las manos a la cabeza…Sakura lo vio preocupada y trato de acercársele pero…

-"¡NO!"- le grito he hizo que la joven retrocediera asustada... –"Ti-tienes que…argg…ir-te… ¡ya!"- le grito y abrió un ojo para buscarla pero…

No fue necesario, Sakura estaba justo al frente de él, mirándolo con preocupación y decisión…negó y tomo con sus manos las del joven quien la miraba impresionado, al parecer ni siquiera el dolor de cabeza lo hacia reaccionar puesto que ya no se quejaba…se abrazo a él

Después de unos minutos él la abrazo también…

-"Por favor…tienes que irte no quiero que…"-susurro con pesar

Lo abrazo con mas fuerza y volvió a negar con la cabeza

-"No…no pienso irme sin ti…no te preocupes…voy a estar bien…"-le prometió mientras lo miraba a los ojos con cariño…Syaoran ya no pudo reaccionar le devolvió la mirada y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a ella, Sakura hizo lo mismo…pero de repente el dolor regreso y se fue…Li quedo con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro, mientras que la joven lo vio con tristeza, pero no lo soltó, bajo la mirada y se quedo quieta…al igual que Syaoran…

-"Pero que rayos…"-dijo al tiempo que se detenía súbitamente

-"Pero…"-la joven amatista se llevo la mano a la boca con asombro…

Frente a ellas estaba un muro, un muro enorme que les impedía el paso hacia esa sección de la mansión. Pero Mel no se dio por vencida y comenzó a correr hacia ella, salto y con un grito y una patada golpeo con fuerza aquella barrera…sintió que esta comenzaba a caer, cerro los ojos con una sonrisa y cayo hábilmente al piso

-"Ta-da"-dijo al tiempo que extendía una mano para que Tomoyo avanzara por el camino ya despejado

-"Em…Mel…"- la susodicha volteo y observo a su amiga con una sonrisa y una gotita en su frente además de un dedo apuntando hacia el frente…

Volteo y se puso azul de la sorpresa, abrió la boca exageradamente y sus hombros cayeron con desgano

La pared seguía allí…

Después de unos minutos sintió que trataba de apartarla…

-"Quítate"-dijo secamente y sin ninguna emoción, pero ella no le hizo caso, y siguió muy abrazada de él.

Sakura cerro los ojos con fuerza…soportando de nuevo todas esas palabras

-"¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes, suéltame?!"-le grito con mas furia, ella apretó los ojos, esa voz de nuevo…

Pero aun así no se dio por vencida y negó con la cabeza tratando de no llorar.

-"¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, que acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro la ultima vez?!"- le volvió a gritar completamente furioso y prácticamente fuera de si

-"¡Si lo fuiste!"-le grito ya con lágrimas en los ojos levanto la mirada y enfrentándolo-"Pero…yo te prometí que no te dejaría, y no pienso hacerlo, así que puedes empujarme todo lo que quieras, no te voy a soltar"-

Los ojos de Syaoran quedaron en blanco por unos segundos, completamente impresionado…

Sakura había sido directa…había sacado parte de lo que sentía ella misma…

Parte de la verdad que no queria admitir…

Que ella aún lo…

-"Sa-kura…"-susurro aun con esa cara de estupefaccion

Ella asintió y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza, él tardo unos minutos pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo…

-"Y-yo…"-trato de hablar pero…

-"Esta bien…todo…esta…bien…Syaoran…"-le susurro antes de desplomarse entre sus brazos completamente exhausta…

Él la abrazo con fuerza y cariño tratando de ser cuidadoso…puso su cabeza junto con la de ella y puso una de sus manos en su nuca empujándola hacia él, mientras que su rostro reflejaba ira y dolor, cerro los ojos y abrió la boca mostrando sus perfectos aun que tensos dientes revelando su enojo…

-"¡¿Por que…por que siempre que quiero protegerte no puedo…?!"-dijo lleno de ira y dolor

-"E-eso no es cierto…tu me proteges…s-siempre y yo…"-la abrazo mas fuerte

-"!NO eso no es verdad¡"-grito casi sin desearlo-"Desde hace dos años no hago nada mas que herirte"- espero unos momentos en silencio y abrió los ojos lentamente al ver que Sakura no le contestaba nada…

No había necesidad de palabras…la verdad va mas allá de ellas.

-"Y yo no hago mas que causarte problemas…"-susurro con tristeza

-"No, eso no es verdad"-le aseguro completamente seguro de lo que decía-"Tú no has hecho mas que causarme alegría…a cada instante"-esto ultimo se lo susurro al oído con mucho cariño.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente aun recargada en el hombro de Syaoran

-"Tu también…"-le contesto débil y sinceramente antes de caer completamente rendida

Sonrió cerro los ojos y froto su cabeza contra la suya con cariño aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, suspiro al oler su cabello, abrió los ojos tranquilamente y con cuidado se puso de pie, al hacerlo, las cadenas que aun estaban en el cuerpo de Sakura desaparecieron, le observo en rostro y se dio cuenta de que ella sonreía tranquilamente, sonrió mas, la acomodo entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia afuera, ahora la luz ya entraba en la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y regreso por los pasillos, hasta que llego a la única habitación con la puerta abierta, levanto una de sus cejas mostrando su agrado y sorpresa ante la casualidad.

Entro tranquilamente sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y con cuidado la recostó en su cama…

Si, su cama, la que le perteneció desde el primer momento en que la vio, al igual que su corazón, al parecer a ella le traía viejos recuerdos ya que en el instante en que su cuerpo cayo en ella hizo lo que siempre hacia…

-"Syaoran…"-suspiro su nombre, como siempre, siempre que él la depositaba en su lecho hacia eso…siempre…

Sin quererlo se acerco a ella, recargo sus manos en el mullido colchón y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, cerro los ojos lentamente y le rozo los labios con los suyos, pero eso no lo dejo satisfecho y la beso con mas ahínco, aun que ella no pudiese corresponderle pero…algo le decía que la oji-verde podía sentirlo…paso una mano por detrás de su cabeza para acercarla lo mas posible a él, aun que supiera que ya no era posible…

De nuevo sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, su dulces y adorables labios, los cuales solo tenían el gusto de pertenecerle a él…nadie mas los había besado…nadie…aun que por un tiempo el pensara lo contrario…

¡¡Que estupido fue!!

Soltó lentamente sus labios, como si no quisiera hacerlo y claro estaba que no lo deseaba, pero tenía que dejarla o se la comería a besos hasta hacerla despertar.

Cuando se movió y pudo verla mejor se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa había aumentado en su rostro, él también sonrió y se acerco hasta chocar su nariz con la suya.

A veces en verdad se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan posesivo y celoso pero otras veces…sonrío tontamente…

Sus ojos se nublaron y su cuerpo no resistió más…cayo rendido encima de ella…

Por suerte su cuerpo no aplastaba totalmente el de Sakura, mas bien había caído de lado y tenía sus manos en su cintura, ambos tenían un rostro lleno de paz…

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo…dos jóvenes pasaron corriendo de largo la habitación, hasta que una de ellas reparo en la puerta abierta.

-"¿¡Pero que paso aquí!?"-dijo un poco sorprendida seguida de cerca de su amiga, cuando esta llego sonrió con mucha ternura…

-"Creo que llegamos tarde…ya la encontró"-susurro enternecida y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido saco su cámara y los grabo.

Mel casi se cae al ver esto…ella en verdad no se perdía de nada, al final río con alegría

-"Tienes razón…"-los observo por ultima vez mientras Tomoyo daba un par de pasos de espaldas y salía lentamente...cerro la puerta con mucho cuidado…

_Continuara…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

N/A: Hola a todos!

XD o rayos…lo se lo se… soy cursi…en fin en fin espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias XD etc etc.

Bueno señores y señoras esto esta cambiando ¿verdad?

Espero que les agrade y que sigan comentando

Bueno quiero hacer una breve explicación acerca de algunas cosas que veo que preguntan a menudo.

1era: Si, Syaoran y Sakura tenían una relación, como algunos ya habrán leído en la primera parte. Básicamente, eran prometidos XD dejémoslo así.

2nda: O bueno lo rechazo por que no se sentía cómoda XD

3era: Y quizás la mas preguntada…¿Qué paso? Bueno muchas cosas…jajaja que no les puedo decir aun! Vamos vamos paciencia por favor, dejare pistas…haber que tal.

Bueno gracias por leer todo esto y ojala sigan comentando, ya saben, respuestas en el profile!

P.D. i.i perdón me volví a tardar…gomen ne

XX


	7. Eriol Hiraguizawa

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece…solo SYAORAN!! XD

**Capitulo 6**

"**Eriol Hiraguizawa"**

Despertó lentamente, abriendo los ojos con pesadez…como la luz le molestaba no podía abrirlos bien pero podía ver donde estaba.

Era una habitación grande y rosa con un tocador y algunos detalles femeninos

Estaba en…

Se levanto de golpe con los brazos apoyando sus manos pero sintió una entrelazarse con otra, volteo hacia abajo y observo sorprendido a la joven bajo él.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y su semblante era tranquilo, sus cabellos castaños estaban regados suavemente sobre la almohada, sonrió al ver que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

Volteo a ver su mano y la vio entrelazada con la de él, hábilmente levanto sus manos entrelazadas y se quedo sobre ella en su otra mano.

Acerco la mano de Sakura a sus labios y le dio un suave beso, sonrió y la acaricio contra su mejilla.

Sonrió al ver que suspiraba y su semblante de paz perduraba.

Se acerco mas a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, con cuidado comenzó a moverse y a ponerse de pie, siempre cuidando que sus manos no se soltaran, se hinco junto a ella y se quedo ahí un tiempo…solo observando como dormía, como respiraba, como…rió suavemente al ver lo enamorado que estaba

Si

Estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, profundamente enamorado de sus ojos, enamorado de su sonrisa tan calida, de su amabilidad, de...su Sakura.

Sus ojos se pusieron tristes al pensar el peligro y el dolor que el mismo le había provocado, con su otra mano le acaricio la mejilla derecha, con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla y como si ella se diera cuenta de su tristeza, sonrió entre sueños suspirando

-"Syaoran…"-le sonrió, la observo con cariño y lentamente comenzó a soltar su mano, como si no quería hacerlo…no quería hacerlo…pero sabia que tenia que salir de allí y explicarles a sus amigas el por que de su desaparición, deseguro estarían muy preocupadas…

Cuando sus dedos dejaron de sentirse con cuidado deposito la mano de la oji-verde sobre su estomago para que continuara con su sueño…

Se puso de pie lentamente sin dejar de observarla, camino lentamente y de espaldas hacia la puerta, cuando choco contra ella comenzó a voltearse lentamente, abrió la puerta con cuidado, salio lentamente, se volteo y la observo por última vez, cerró la puerta lentamente.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró unos ojos verdes se abrieron

Observo el lugar un poco confusa y algo mareada, comenzó a sentarse en el lecho y observó a su alrededor, estaban en…su habitación…

O por lo menos la que había sido suya tiempo atrás, la observo cuidadosamente recordando cada detalle y cada instante que había pasado en ella.

Sonrió ante esos recuerdos, pero de inmediato su corazón sintió un vació…como si algo le faltara, puso su mano en el pecho tratando de que dejara de dolerle, pero era inútil, sabia lo que le faltaba, era lo mismo de cada día, cada día que despertaba sola en su actual habitación.

Suspiro

Pero al hacer eso pudo percibir una fragancia masculina

-"Syaoran"-susurro casi sin desearlo, oliendo la fragancia del ambarino ya muy conocida por ella, cerro los ojos recordando todo lo que había sucedido, observo su mano y se dio cuenta de que tenia un poco de sangre.

Abrió los ojos muy asustada y cuando disponía a ponerse de pie la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

-"¿Syaoran?"-Salio de sus labios en un tono de ansiedad y preocupación

-"Creo que no…"-dijo su amiga Mel mientras entraba con una bandeja en las manos, Sakura se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada muy avergonzada

-"Jejejeje vamos no te pongas así, es natural que quieras verlo"-y le guiño el ojo con complicidad por lo que la oji-verde se sonrojo mas, provocando la risa de su amiga.

-"Y-yo…"-

-"No te preocupes, no tienes que explicarme nada, el señor Li nos explico que fuiste victima de un hechizo de la mansión."-

Sakura volteo a verla un poco sorprendida

-"Sip…"-se sentó junto a ella dejando la charola en las piernas de la oji-verde-"Él esta en su habitación"-señalo con la cabeza la habitación continua-"Esta tomando un baño y nos pidió que te trajéramos de almorzar"-levanto la tapa de la fina charola y su desayuno apareció bajo ella.

Unos huevos fritos, leche y jugo de naranja

-"Muchas gracias Melody"- le sonrió muy agradecida

-"De nadas…"- agrego con una sonrisa mientras que la puerta volvía a abrirse llamando su atención y la de la castaña pero esta mirándola con ansias.

-"¿Cómo te sientes Saku?"-pregunto Tommy muy preocupada mientras entraba, la castaña le sonrió con cariño

-"Bien…gracias por preocuparse"-les sonrió alas jóvenes y ellas les devolvieron el gesto, cuando tomo la cuchara las heridas de las manos le dolieron levemente, sus amigas notaron esto y Tomoyo tomo su mano con cuidado observando las quemaduras y la sangre de las manos de Syaoran…

-"Pero…"- la chica movió la mano un poco

-"No te preocupes no es nada grave…"-le aseguro, pero ella no le hizo caso y sus manos comenzaron a brillar junto con las de Sakura, después de unos momentos sus quemaduras desaparecieron pero la sangre no.

-"Te lo agradezco mucho"-le sonrió, pero la amatista no le contesto y observo detenidamente la sangre, Sakura se dio cuenta de esto…-"Es del señor Li…"-contesto tristemente y observando su mano

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida

-"Lo siento no quise…"-se disculpo por ponerla triste

-"No te preocupes"-le sonrío y la pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa

-"Sakura será mejor que te des prisa o se enfriara…"-les recordó Mel quien solo había estado observando lo que ambas hacían.

-"Si"-tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer

Sus amigas la observaron muy felices, ahora se veía de verdad feliz…

Cuando termino les dedico una sonrisa a sus amigas

-"Muchas gracias, estaba delicioso"-

-"Que bueno que te gusto"-le contesto felizmente Tomoyo

-"Bueno, será mejor que descanses un poco pero antes…necesito que hagas algo"-sus amigas la observaron confundidas. Se puso de pie, salio por unos momentos de la habitación y regreso con otra charola y un botiquín. Sus amigas se confundieron aun mas, la oji-azul dejo todo en una mesita, tomo la bandeja de Sakura se la paso a Tomoyo, que la tomo muy confundida, y después le dio lo que acababa de traer a la oji-verde-"Llévaselo tu al señor Li, si esta herido tienes que curarlo y además también debe tener hambre, estaba tomando un baño pero seguro que ya termino…"-le guiño el ojo y la joven se sonrojo y comenzó a empujar a Tomoyo hacia la salida-"Después de eso puedes descansar todo el día"-le sonrió –"Adiooos"- y cerro la puerta

Sakura se quedo unos momentos analizando lo ocurrido, después sonrió con un sonrojo, con mucho cuidado se puso de pie con la charola y el botiquín en manos, camino hasta la puerta y con una gran maniobra logro abrirla.

Suspiro relajado, se paso una mano por el desordenado cabello y abrió la puerta de su baño, había tomado un baño largo y relajante, pero antes de eso había llamado al a oficina para avisar que no iría ese día, volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello mojado, llevaba solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura dejando ver su musculoso tórax, aun que este tenia varias cicatrices a causa del arduo entrenamiento que había recibido de niño.

Camino hasta su closet, saco algo casual y se vistió. Volteo a ver a su cama y decidió dormir un rato, aun que había dormido maravillosamente la noche anterior entre los brazos del ángel, necesitaba descansar mas, se acerco lentamente y se recostó, cerro los ojos.

-"Sakura…"-suspiro su nombre y sus ojos se entreabrieron sabiendo a la perfección que no dormiría si ella no estaba ahí, por lo menos estaba a salvo y eso lo relajaba bastante pero no le quitaba lo enamorado, se observo las manos heridas, ya las curaría después, quería ver si las de ella estaban bien ya que habían recibido fuertes descargas también.

Volvió a suspirar, definitivamente destrozaría ese cuarto hasta que fuera cenizas.

Escucho unos toques en la puerta, de seguro era Mel con su desayuno

-"Adelante"-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan fuera de la habitación.

Sus manos estaban temblando un poco estaba un poco sonrojada, cuando escucho el permiso para entrar, realizo de nuevo la maniobra y abrió la puerta con cuidado, entro lentamente y lo vio recostado en su cama con una mano sobre sus ojos.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde que lo hacia ver muy bien, casi sin querer volvió a sonrojarse.

-"¿Cómo esta Sakura?"-pregunto de inmediato Syaoran sin voltear a verla, la oji-verde se sintió tan alagada que sonrió con vergüenza y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-"¿Mitaiki?"-pregunto un poco extrañado por no recibir respuesta, se quito la mano de la cara y volteo a ver a la persona que había entrado.

Se sorprendió al ver a Sakura cerca de la puerta con una bandeja y un botiquín en manos, un poco sonrojada pero a la vez parecía feliz, sonrió con cariño

-"Hola…"-le susurro-"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"-

Sakura asintió y comenzó a caminar hasta él mientras que el ambarino se sentaba en la cama, la oji-verde dejo con cuidado la charola en la mesilla junto a la cama, se hinco y quedo por debajo de la altura de Syaoran, volteando su cabeza hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos

-"¿Y usted? ¿Ya se siente mejor?"-pregunto aparentemente muy preocupada pero a la vez triste

El joven levanto su mano y le acaricio la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara y cerrara los ojos

-"Ahora si…"-le susurro, la chica se sonrojo mas y tomo con cuidado la mano de Li entre las suyas para verla mejor, poniendo un semblante triste al ver las quemaduras…le acaricio suavemente la mano, provocando que Syaoran se quejara muy suavemente

-"Lo siento"- se apresuro a decir Sakura volteándolo a ver de nuevo a los ojos, recibió una sonrisa

-"No te preocupes, pero será mejor que descanses…"-le ordeno mientras la observaba fijamente, vio como negaba

-"Primero curare sus heridas y me asegurare de que coma"- volteo a ver la mesilla y tomo el botiquín, soltó al joven unos momentos y ella comenzó a buscar en el interior del estuche, él la observaba con detenimiento sumergida en su labor, sonrió muy feliz, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba levanto felizmente la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos ámbar que la miraban profundamente, se miraron por unos momentos y le sonrió ante la sorpresa del joven.

Le tomo las manos y las volteo para ver sus heridas, abrió un pequeño frasco y vertió un poco del líquido en las manos de Syaoran, quien a pesar del dolor, decidió no emitir ningún sonido por miedo a preocuparla, pero como la joven sospecho eso se dio prisa y después de cubrir perfectamente las heridas las vendo cuidadosamente, cuando termino le sonrió al joven. Pero en vez de recibir respuesta fue atraída hacia él, quien le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla.

Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato y su corazón se acelero

-"Muchas gracias…"-le susurro en el oído, sin soltar su rostro. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y bajo la mirada.

-"No ahí de-que…"-susurro débilmente, Syaoran sonrió pero no la soltó

-"Se que esto suena muy extraño pero… ¿te quedarías a dormir con migo?"-Sakura abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, mientras que un carmesí cubría sus mejillas.

-"¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!"-grito completamente sorprendida y muy sonrojada.

-"¡¡CALLATE!! ¡¡No le digas eso!! ¡¡Como se te ocurre!! ¡¡ERES UN SIN VERGÜENZAAAAAAA!!"-siguió arrojando descontroladamente cojines hacia el pobre televisor mientras gritaba a todo pulmon en el suelo.

-"¿Qué sucede Mel, por que gritas?"-pregunto un tanto extrañada Tomoyo mientras entraba a la sala rápidamente y observaba como su amiga apuntaba con furia al televisor y en este se transmitía a un chico besando con cariño a otra chica frente al mar.

A Tomoyo se le escurrió una gotita…

Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…

Dormir...con él, el sonrojo se triplico.

-"Y-yo…y-yo…"-trataba de encontrar algo que decir después del largo tiempo en silencio.

Escucho como Syaoran se reía suavemente.

-"No te preocupes yo dormiré en el suelo y tu en la cama…solo quiero estar cerca de ti…"-agrego lo ultimo con un tono mas suave

La oji-verde bajo la vista y Syaoran la soltó, el joven se sintió mal por haberla echo sentir incomoda, ella era una buena persona y no aceptaría algo tan extraño…iba a disculparse cuando ella hablo.

-"Esta…bien…"-susurro muy suavemente volteándolo a ver tímidamente mientras que Li la observo sorprendido -"Solo con la condición de que coma antes…"-agrego cuando se sentía tremendamente avergonzada poniéndolas manos sobre la falda, Syaoran sonrió ampliamente

-"Por supuesto"-alcanzo a decir mientras seguía sonriendo

Sakura se puso de pie y tomo la bandeja, Syaoran hizo lo mismo y la siguió hasta la mesita junto al balcón donde la joven dejo su desayuno, se puso frente a la silla en la que él se sentó y se quedo ahí por si se le ofrecía algo.

El chico levanto la tapa y observo un desayuno similar al de la oji-verde, luego la observo a ella

-"¿Ocurre algo malo?"-pregunto preocupada

-"Si, no me gusta comer solo, siéntate por favor"-y extendió la mano señalándole la silla frente a él

-"Ah…si…"-tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y fue cuando quiso tomar la silla que esta se movió por si sola, Sakura se asusto y brinco hacia atrás, pero un cuerpo firme la sujeto, escucho una suave risa en su oído, se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, las manos de Syaoran tocaban su cintura, corrió la silla antes de que dijera algo.

-"Siéntate"-le susurro, ella asintió lentamente y se movió de igual forma

Se sentó suavemente y el joven le recorrió la silla, camino de nuevo hacia su lugar, se sentó con tranquilidad, le dirigió una última sonrisa y comenzó a comer, mientras que el cerezo sonreía sonrojado.

-"¡Mel!"-grito la amatista desde la puerta, la oji-azul se asomo desde la cocina donde limpiaba los platos

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Tengo que ir al mercado, regreso pronto"-

-"Esta bien"-grito mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina

Tomoyo caminaba tranquilamente por el camino de la mansión, traía en su mano una canasta que balanceaba alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción.

Llego hasta el mercado que quedaba cerca de la mansión, donde había varias sirvientas en círculos hablando acerca de sus jefes y sus vidas, las paso sin ponerles más atención, saco de uno de sus bolsillos una nota con varias cosas apuntadas…ingredientes

Ese día tenia pensado hacer un pastel para cenar, le hacia muy feliz que Sakura hubiera recuperado su animo y que por fin estuviese mas tranquila al lado de Li.

Volteo hacia el cielo

Ese día estaba despejado, pero había una temperatura perfecta, sonrió calidamente al sol, pero como iba distraída choco con alguien.

-"Lo siento"-susurro mientras seguían caminando, solo sus hombros habían chocado

-"No te preocupes"-el joven le sonrió y siguió su camino, Tomoyo se quedo embobada por unos momentos mirando al sujeto con el que había chocado, quien ya se alejaba pero reacciono antes de chocar de nuevo.

Siguió caminando tratando de encontrar los ingredientes…

Pasó junto a un espejo y vio a un joven…

Se sorprendió y se volteo rápidamente, pero no había nadie ahí…sus ojos se entristecieron y bajo la mirada muy triste, camino lentamente y sin ánimos.

Esa persona…

Esa persona la había ayudado cuando nadie lo había echo…le había mostrado amor, cuando ella desconocía ese sentimiento…le había enseñado que a pesar de todo…el mundo podía ser hermoso… si tenias a alguien a quien querer…

Suspiro tristemente ante esos recuerdos…

Cerró los ojos recordando a ese joven que la había salvado, pero como seguía caminando con los ojos así, no se dio cuenta de que frente a ella había un puesto de frutas…

¡Crack!

Choco con el haciendo que toda la mercancía cayera al piso, abrió los ojos de inmediato completamente sorprendida, se agacho rápidamente y comenzó a juntarla, pero una enorme sombra la cubrió, volteo hacia arriba un poco asustada y el hombre que estaba frente a ella solo logro aumentar el sentimiento.

Era enorme, traía un sucio mandil por debajo del enorme estomago que tenia, su aspecto era sucio y desalineado, y su cara estaba completamente molesta.

-"Y-yo…"-hablo con voz apagada y débil, tratando de explicarse.

-"¡¡Mira lo que has hecho!!"-grito furioso haciendo que varias personas voltearan sorprendidas

-"F-fue un accidente…yo"-

El hombre la tomo por el cuello y la levanto varios centímetros del suelo, la amatista cerró los ojos muy asustada

-"A mi no me interesa si fue un accidente o no"-dijo con voz furiosa-"Mira lo que les has hecho a mi mercancía"-y apunto al suelo

-"Se lo pagare…"-susurro con la voz cortada por la falta de aire-"Solo déjeme ir a casa y se lo pagare"-suplico

-"¡Eso nunca!"-grito encolerizado-"Si te dejo ir a casa tu regresaras y yo perderé mucho dinero"-

La chica ya no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos levemente

-"Aun que…"-ahora su voz era insinuante, la observo toda-"No eres nada fea, y creo que tu me servirías muy bien como pago"-la acerco mas a su rostro, y la chica abrió los ojos por completo, completamente aterrada, vio como el se acercaba lentamente a ella intentando besarla con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios

Tomoyo se movió nerviosa intentando soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre, cerró los ojos cuando vio que no podría escapar

Pero en vez de recibir el beso cayo de rodillas al suelo, respirando difícilmente y solo escucho en grito de aquel hombre, abrió los ojos y observo la figura de un joven de pie frente a ella y al horrible sujeto tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-le pregunto el chico frente a ella agachándose hasta su altura, sus ojos azules estaban muy preocupados.

Tomoyo tardo un poco en reaccionar

-"S-si…"-susurro aun un poco ahogada por el fuerte apretón que había recibido, se llevo las manos al mismo para asegurarse de que no sangraba, suspiro al ver que no lo hacia.

El joven junto a ella le sonrió y comenzó a levantar la fruta que aun estaba tirada, la amatista se sorprendió y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, tenia los ojos azul marino al igual que sus cabellos y unos pequeños anteojos cubrían sus hermosos ojos, estaba vestido de traje y podía ver a lo lejos un maletín…

Había algunas personas alrededor de ellos y los apuntaban, el vendedor seguía en el suelo.

-"Muchas gracias"-le susurro junto con una inclinación cuando habían terminado ya y el puesto se veía exactamente igual…excepto claro por el hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo aun inconsciente.

La joven lo volteo a ver preocupada

-"Será mejor que lo despertemos…podría estar herido y…"-

-"No te preocupes"-la tranquilizo con una sonrisa-"Estoy seguro que cuando despierte no recordara nada…hasta le he dejado un poco de dinero por los ingredientes que usted necesitaba"-levanto la nota y la canasta de Tomoyo, la canasta ya tenia varios ingredientes…

-"¡No se moleste!"-contesto inmediatamente con un leve sonrojo en el rostro-"Yo misma lo pagare"-

El joven le sonrió, y el sonrojo aumento

-"Así esta bien…"-concluyo fijo su mirada en sus puños y los tenia un poco raspados-"Al parecer le pegue con demasiada fuerza"-se río silenciosamente, parecía no importarle demasiado.

Daidouji se acerco lentamente y le tomo la mano, tenia el semblante muy preocupado, fácilmente podría curarle la mano pero…si se daba cuenta de que tenia magia no estaba muy segura de poder borrarle ese recuerdo…

Permaneció unos momentos en silencio y pensativa

-"Cierre los ojos por favor"-dijo después de un rato de analizarlo, el chico se extraño un poco-"Por favor…solo será un momento"-suplico.

El joven asistió y cerro los ojos, Tomoyo aprovecho la oportunidad y sus manos brillaron por algunos momentos…por suerte desde hacia rato que no había nadie por ese rumbo…

Cuando las soltó sus puños estaban mucho mejor

-"Que magia tan útil…"-abrió muchos los ojos y volteo a ver al hombre frente a ella, este le estaba sonriendo de nuevo

-"Aa…y-yo…"-

-"No te preocupes…yo también poseo algo de magia"-le dijo tranquilizador, la joven casi se atraganta pero decidió aceptar lo que le decía, observo la lista-"Aun te faltan algunas cosas que comprar, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?"-

-"A…n-no, para na-da"-tartamudeo, sorprendiéndose a si misma por su nerviosismo mientras seguían caminando por el mercado, avanzaron unos metros mas y el hombre comenzó a despertar…

-"¿Qué demonios paso aquí?"-se pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero descubrió que en su mano traía un billete de gran cantidad, sonrió mostrando sus horribles dientes-"Bueno supongo que no importa"-

Mientras caminaban por el mercado todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, ya que el joven traía puesto un traje muy elegante y Tomoyo un simple traje de sirvienta…la joven se sonrojaba continuamente ante las miradas.

-"No les hagas caso…"-le dijo después de salir de una tienda con unos paquetes de harina, ella había estado esperando afuera-"Seguro que solo quieren molestarte por que eres muy bonita y les das envidia…"-

Tomoyo se puso cual tomate

-"Y-yo no soy bonita…"-susurro mientras emprendían de nuevo su marcha-"A-además…creo que lo que dicen es de usted, que como puede estar con alguien como yo…"-lo dijo con un tono algo triste

-"Yo estoy con quien quiero estar…además"-la volteo a ver con una sonrisa-"Si estoy con alguien como tu el alagado seria yo"-la amatista bajo la mirada aun sonrojada

El joven sonrió tranquilamente

-"Creo que por hoy hemos terminado…"-le dijo después de salir de la ultima tienda, Tomoyo asintió y se volvió hacia él para tomar la canasta y agradecerle, pero él solo le sonrió diciendo

-"Creo que vamos en la misma dirección, además tu cuello esta lastimado ¿no es así?"-

La joven se toco el cuello

-"No es nada, cuando llegue a casa lo curare"-susurro distraídamente

-"¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? No creo que te vean cuando…"-Tomoyo negó tristemente

-"No puedo curarme a mi misma…"-le sonrió con tristeza-"Pero esta bien, después de todo puedo ayudar a otros así que no tiene importancia…"-

El Joven se detuvo, la chica se volvió para verlo, pero él ya estaba frente a ella tomándole de las mejillas.

-"Nunca digas que no tienes importancia…"-le susurro seriamente ante la sorpresa de la amatista que casi de inmediato se sonrojo, asintió y él le sonrió

-"Muy bien…"-se agacho con una sonrisa y tomo la canasta…-"Sigamos"-continuaron su camino por la gran calle llena de mansiones, hablando de temas triviales y comunes.

Cuando llegaron frente a la mansión Li, Tomoyo se detuvo y se volvió para agradecerle…pero…ya no estaba

-"¿No vienes?"- estaba junto al portón sosteniéndolo y esperándola…

-"S-si…"-camino hasta él y entraron juntos, hasta que Tomoyo recordó algo…

-"Es verdad usted a sido tan amable con migo y yo ni siquiera se su nombre…"-

-"Ya lo sabrás…"-le contesto misteriosamente

-"¿Cuál es el tuyo?"-pregunto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la amatista, ella le sonrió con cariño

-"Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y trabajo en esta mansión"-contesto con mucha alegría

-"Se ve que te gusta trabajar aquí"-

-"Si"-contesto alegremente, llegaron hasta la puerta principal, y el joven toco la gran puerta, casi de inmediato Melody abrió la puerta un poco extrañada ante la presencia del joven pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada por que Wei hablo

-"Oh…Hola joven Hiraguizawa, el joven Li no me informo que vendría"-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

Hiraguizawa le devolvió la sonrisa

-"Es que he venido de sorpresa"-agrego como si nada

-"Ya veo"-al ver que traía cosas el se ofreció a llevárselas-"Creo que el joven Li esta allá arriba…ya sabe donde es su habitación"-

El oji azul asintio y Wei se fue, se acerco a la sorprendida Tomoyo y le sonrió

-"Nos vemos mas tarde"-agrego con una sonrisa y subió las escaleras, en cuanto se perdió de la vista de las chicas, Mel volteo a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa, ella aun volteaba hacia arriba

-"¡Uuuuuuyyyy…a Tomoyo le gusta Hiraguizawaaa!-canto y comenzó a reírse al ver que su amiga se sonrojaba

-"¡N-no es cierto!"-contesto completamente roja, Mel le saco la lengua y comenzó a reírse y a correr hacia la cocina, mientras que la amatista la seguía tratando de que callara.

Mientras que en la parte mas alta de la escalera, Eriol Hiraguizawa la observaba con cariño…

_Continuara…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: holaa!! XD o bueno ha pasado la semana de examenes y al fin tuve tiempo de subir algo!

Aquí vemos a otro personaje, no tan nuevo, pero algunos ya me habían preguntado por él XD y por el otro jajaja

Bueno que decir que decir…espero que les este agradando el fic! Ojala sigan dejando sus dudas y comentarios xD tambien espero que no me odien demasiado jajajaja o que no se me mueran de intriga!

Cuidense mucho y nos veremos pronto!

Sayoo!

Y saben respuestas en el profile

XX


	8. Corazones latiendo al unomismo

Diclaimer: CCS no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

**Capitulo 7**

"**Corazones latiendo juntos"**

Syaoran comenzó a despertar cuando empezó a escuchar algunos ruidos extraños…

¿Papeles?

Negó con la cabeza mientras refunfuñaba, decidió ignorarlos y no abrir los ojos, estaba bastante cómodo con Sakura a su lado como para que unos tontos papeles le arruinaran el momento…

Suspiro mas tranquilo pero escucho una odiosa risa que reconoció al instante, deseando con toda su alma que solo fuera su imaginación…

Escucho la risita de nuevo…

Abrió los ojos muy molesto y vio frente a él la cabeza del cerezo que dormía placidamente dándole la espalda, pero lo que provoco que el seño se le incrementara fue que junto a ella, para ser más exactos, prácticamente sobre su rostro estaba otro hombre…

Maldijo por lo bajo un par de veces siendo escuchado perfectamente por éste, levanto la mirada de nuevo y observo como el sujeto en cuestión le quitaba delicadamente un mechón de cabello a la oji-verde.

-"¡Quítale las manos de encima!"-grito fuertemente y en contra de su voluntad mientras soltaba con cautela a Sakura y se levantaba para ahorcar a su viejo amigo.

-"A mí también me da gusto verte Syaoran"- susurro divertido mientras retrocedía en forma de protección cuando Syaoran brinco ágilmente a la castaña y a la cama y avanzaba hacia él.

El castaño se acerco a Eriol completamente furioso, aun así antes de alcanzarlo logro escuchar unos suaves murmullos provenientes de su lecho, se dio vuelta de inmediato y se acerco hasta la joven para estar a su altura y observar sus movimientos, buscando rastro de que despertaría pronto.

Por suerte la castaña volvió a murmurar cosas incoherentes, se apretó mas a la almohada y se quedo dormida con una sonrisa, el lobo le acaricio la frente y le sonrió.

Escucho de nueva cuenta esa molesta risita burlona y se dio vuelta furioso, solo para encontrar a Eriol sentado placidamente en una silla no muy lejana.

Suspiro desanimado y resignado a no poder darle la paliza que se merecía, se levanto con cuidado y se acerco a él con una mano en el puente de su nariz.

-"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"-exigió saber de inmediato pero esta vez con un tono mas bajo de voz.

El oji-azul le sonrió tranquilamente

-"Es que como es la primera vez en mas de dos años que faltas a la oficina creí que seguramente estabas a punto de morir o algo parecido…"-dijo tranquilamente mientras le dirigía una mirada enigmática a Sakura.

Li le dirigió una mirada fría al tiempo que se le acercaba amenazadoramente.

Podía decir lo que quisiera de él pero no de Sakura…

Se acerco a él suficiente para que ambos pudieran ver en los ojos del otro…Eriol mostraba absoluta seriedad, Syaoran rabia…

-"Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo"-susurro calculadoramente

-"Yo solo observaba Syaoran, no estoy haciendo conjeturas ni _la _estoy juzgando a _ella_…"-su mirada se mantuvo seria al igual que su rostro

Syaoran apretó los puños con rabia…

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo"-su voz fue controlada al máximo para no gritárselo, en verdad parecía que iba a echarse sobre su amigo en cualquier instante.

-"Por el contrario, Sakura es una antigua y buena amiga que no había podido ver en algún tiempo…"-le dirigió una mirada fría pero Li evadió sus ojos-"Lamentablemente me doy cuenta de que no esta siendo valorada como debería"-concluyo mirando fijamente al dueño del cuarto

El castaño comprendió de inmediato su acusación y se vio obligado a responder. No por el mismo, si no por ella.

-"No la he tocado mas de lo que tu ya lo hiciste, por cierto, si vuelves a hacerlo ten por seguro que yo mismo te arrancare la sonrisa del rostro"-su tono fue mortífero y la mueca que quiso ser sonrisa, mortífera

Hiraguizawa ni se inmuto

-"No solo me refería a eso"-esta vez Li no comprendió el comentario y sus puños se relajaron un poco, Eriol se di cuenta y se explico

-"Me refería a que no entiendo que hace la Card Master con uniforme de mucama…"-lo miro de nuevo con ese tono de suspicacia en la mirada, solo que esta vez había algo mas de frialdad en sus ojos.

Syaoran bajo la mirada completamente derrotado y después de unos minutos de silencio admitió

-"Yo tampoco lo entiendo…"-

Eriol sonrió, su amigo sin lugar a dudas se sentía arrepentido por lo sucedido, le dirigió una mirada rápida a Sakura y la encontró en perfectas condiciones, durmiendo placidamente. Sonrío.

Eso iba a ser interesante, se acerco mas a Syaoran y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-"Seguramente lo entenderemos pronto…"-le dijo para animarlo con una sonrisa enigmática-"aun que tal vez…"-

El lobo lo observo confundido

-"La respuesta ya la conoces tu"-le sonrió con esa cara suya que le hacia sentir que el sabia algo mas… tomo su portafolios dejando al lobito solo con Sakura.

-"Tal vez…"-se llevo una mano al cabello y se lo revolvió pensativamente, suspiro y regreso a la cama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tomoyo asomo con cuidado la cabeza por fuera de la cocina, las escaleras y toda la habitación estaban solas, metió la cabeza de nuevo y después de unos minutos la saco de nueva cuenta pero sin fijarse que Mel hacia lo mismo.

-"Buu…"- le susurro al oído con un tono sepulcral, haciendo que saltara con un grito mientras que la oji-azul reía.

Después de respirar agitadamente y poner su mano en su pecho le miro con odio.

Pero Mel ni siquiera se dio cuenta por que seguía riendo.

Tomoyo suspiro y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la escalera.

Nada.

Bajo la mirada algo decepcionada, ni siquiera le importo que su amiga la observara

-"Vamos Tommy… seguro no tarda en bajar."-

La susodicha asintio y miro de nuevo con ilusión quedándose completamente roja y petrificada al ver a Eriol bajar con una sonrisa del piso superior, metió la cabeza de inmediato a la cocina, llevándose un mano al pecho y respirando difícilmente.

La oji-azul suspiro

-"Oh vamos no lo estuviste espiando solo para nada…"-se quejo la chica con cara de molestia

-"Es…que"-

No pudo terminar su frase por que en ese mismo instante entro por la puerta el amigo de su jefe. Su sonrojo aumento y dejo de respirar por algunos segundos, él giro su vista hacia ella con una sonrisa

-"Hola"-

Tomoyo tardo unos segundos hasta que entendió que el saludo era para ella.

-"Ho..hola…"-murmuro

-"Te llamas Tomoyo ¿cierto?"-la joven asintio casi por inercia –"¿Cómo sigue tu herida?"-dijo fijando su mirada en el cuello rojo de la joven.

-"Am…ya esta bien…"-susurro avergonzada, llevándose una mano al mismo

-"Pero sigue estando como hace un rato…"-le recordó con gracia

La amatista se quedo sin palabras, había olvidado por completo su cuello

-"Es que…no he tenido tiempo je…"-murmuro intentando encontrar una buena respuesta.

Debía admitir que era la primera vez que alguien la dejaba sin palabras…o excusas…

Melody observaba con mucha gracia esa conversación, la verdad era que era extremadamente divertido ver como ese chico sacaba por completo a la joven amatista de control…entonces vio como el joven de gafas se sonrojaba muy ligeramente por un comentario de Tomoyo…

La oji-azul sonrió…eso seria interesante…sin que ellos la percibieran ella se movió y logro ocultarse mejor de su vista para no ser encontrada…tenia que saber que estaba pasando ahí…

-"Así que…"- la joven pelinegra trataba de buscar alguna conversación interesante…rayos…¡no se le ocurría nada! ¿como podía estarle pasando eso a ELLA?

-"Ven, vayamos a ver si mi querido descendiente tiene algo de medicina…"-le tomo la mano y comenzó a sacarla de la cocina.

-"¿Descendiente?"-el oji-azul comenzó a reír, mientras le explicaba su pequeño apodo…

Mel salio de su escondite cuando estos salieron de la cocina y comenzó a reírse suavemente…

-"Atrapada y sin salida hasta el final de los tiempos Tomoyo…"- dijo mientras agitaba uno de sus dedos en el aire, comenzó a reírse de nuevo…pero de repente su risa se detuvo para dejar paso a un semblante asustado

Movió su cabeza a todas direcciones tratando de ver algo que no estaba en realidad ahí…comenzó a sudar frió…su vista inspeccionaba todo el lugar…no había ninguna presencia desconocida en la mansión…pero

Su respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas lenta e irregular…levanto las manos y las llevo a su pecho mientras seguía en su búsqueda de algo que su vista ni su magia podían encontrar pero que ella sabia que estaba ahí…

De pronto paro

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro de alivio…

Los abrió de nuevo pero esta vez estaban mas apagados de lo normal…

Tomo el colgante que escondía entre sus ropas…

Una hermosa piedra color azul aguamarina que tenia la forma de un corazón…lo apretó con fuerza y cerró los ojos una vez mas para calmar el malestar que sentía en el pecho.

Se dio media vuelta y bajo por las escaleras que conducían a la parte mas baja de la mansión, recorrió el oscuro pasillo y llego hasta una puerta…la abrió y entro a su habitación…

Dejo la luz apaga y se recostó en su cama al tiempo que tomaba un mando a distancia y encendía su estereo dejando que música estridente llegara a sus oídos.

Suspiro de nuevo y fijo su vista en el colgante entre sus dedos…

-"Niyu…"-susurro mientras escondía su cabeza entre las almohadas y con un movimiento de su mano subía el volumen de la música…

_Olvídame__…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se movió de nuevo mientras susurraba cosas extrañas entre bostezo y bostezo…abrió levemente los ojos y sonrió al toparse con otra mirada color ámbar que la observaba con fijeza y…¿ternura?

La oji-verde sonrió abiertamente_…-"Que lindo sueño…"-_ se dijo

-"Buenos días…"-le sonrió su "sueño"

-"Buenos…¿HEEE?"-se levanto de inmediato y quedo medio sentada en la cama observando atentamente al hombre que estaba recostado en ella.

Lo miro fijamente…tanto que Syaoran se toco la cara con la mano

-"¿Me creció otro ojo?"- pregunto mientras intentaba ver su frente

Se veía tan tierno así…Sakura sacudió la cabeza…se ruborizo y rápidamente hizo un esfuerzo por salir de la cama

Por desgracia para ella o fortuna para él, las sabanas estaban echas un caos, así que cuando bajó uno de sus pies termino enredándose, soltó un gritito al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para esperar el impacto… pero este no llegaba…

Abrió un ojo con miedo y volteo hacia arriba…tenia el rostro del ambarino sobre el suyo…abrió ambos ojos con sorpresa y otro sonrojo llego a su rostro…

-"¿Estas bien?"- le pregunto con suavidad sin molestarle la cercanía…

-"S-si…"-

-"Me alegro"-le sonrió y eso la derritió aun mas…

La levanto junto con él para quedar hincados en la cama.

Al parecer la había sujetado por la espalda y los hombros justo a tiempo.

Syaoran la miraba fijamente y con mucha atención ante cada gesto o movimiento de su cuerpo…Sakura no soporto mucho tiempo esto y volvió su mirada hacia un lado…el ambarino sonrió…se acerco lentamente a ella

-"A veces amo ser egoísta"-susurro en su oreja…

Sakura se sobresalto y volteo a verlo confundida…

¿Egoísta? ¿Por qué estaba siendo egoísta?

Después de unos instantes de reflexión se sintió mas atraída hacia el cuerpo masculino y como su rostro era acercado mas al de él.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan perfecto?

¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, aun se sentía morir en sus brazos?

Sintió como se acercaba para besarla…y solo en esa ocasión ella pudo estar segura de que lo haría…

-"Y es por eso que lo llamo así…"- dijo el oji-azul

-"Oh…eso tiene mucha lógica…"-le contesto la joven

-"¿Verdad que si? Yo no entiendo por que él se molesta tanto…"- agrego con voz burlona y Tomoyo comenzó a reír, mientras Eriol abría la puerta de la habitación principal de la mansión…

Entraron y…

-"¿Syaoran?"-

El ambarino estaba en la cama de la habitación golpeando con suavidad y algo de rencor a las sabanas y almohadas que había en esta, mientras que susurraba un…"Por que a mí" bastante sutil…

Tomoyo lo miro con cara de completa confusión

Mientras que Eriol comenzó a reírse abiertamente

El lobo volteo su mirada llena de rencor hacia el oji-azul, dispuesto a descargarse con él.

-"Eso te pasa por intentar guardar una flor para ti solo…"-dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro a manera de reprobación.

Syaoran golpeo una almohada tan duro que saco todas las plumas de esta y dijo un: "Cierra la boca", bastante controlado

Hiraguizawa comenzó a reír de nuevo

-"Solo queramos saber donde tienes el botiquín"-agrego con una sonrisa libre de toda culpa, el joven castaño solo apunto hacia la puerta del closet y siguió con el martirio hacia las almohadas, Tomoyo volteo a ver al oji-azul y este solo asintio.

La joven entro y le dio una reverencia a Li, para después entrar al closet…

La oji-verde recupero apenas el aliento…cayo al suelo deslizándose por la pared y puso sus manos en su pecho para calmar a su corazón que no dejaba de latir con fuerza…

Cerró los ojos

Había sentido la presencia de Tomoyo y de otra persona que definitivamente no era Melody acercarse, así que su primera reacción fue usar su magia y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible dejando al joven lobo completamente desilusionado…

Se sonrojo al recordar ese hecho y tapo su rostro con sus manos…

-"Syaoran…"- no podía seguir así, no podía…tenia que ponerse control de nuevo…no podía confundirse…los eventos del pasado seguían en su memoria como si hubiesen sido ayer.

Inconscientemente toco su mejilla derecha, cubierta por sus cabellos permanentemente pegados a ella por magia…esa marca seguía ahí…seguía ahí para recordarle su lugar y recordarle lo que era y siempre seria…

-"Solo Sakura…"-una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Déjalo__ así ya…no hay mas…_

_Olvídame__…_

Melody se hundió mas en su almohada…llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada pero por suerte nadie se daría cuenta hasta un rato mas…

Suspiro…

¡Como odiaba esa canción!

Pero si de verdad la odiaba

¿Por qué la había utilizado para…?

Golpeo la almohada con el dije entre sus dedos.

¿Por qué?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran bajo lentamente las escaleras

Maldición…maldito fuera ese cuatro ojos…

Suspiro y metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones para buscar a su flor

Entro a la cocina pero no la encontró, escuchaba ruido de abajo así que bajo las escalinatas…abrió algunas puertas y no encontró a nadie.

No supo el por que pero tuvo necesidad de abrir una puerta solitaria al final del pasillo…

Pero al abrirla se sorprendió mucho al encontrar un muy pequeño cuarto con apenas un colchón al centro y algunas cosas elementales en el…lo observo extrañado

¿Alguien dormía ahí?...imposible… desecho la idea de inmediato…

Cerro la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que a un lado de la cama había un pequeño oso…uno que hubiese reconocido al instante…

Volteo hacia el otro lado del pasillo, de donde provenía música, pero pensó que era quizás Mitaiki… esa chica era extraña y no sabia por que, pero tenia la idea de haberla visto antes…al convencerse de que Sakura no estaba ahí regreso por donde vino y llego a la cocina de nuevo, Sakura no estaba pero escuchaba ahora una aspiradora…

Salio de la cocina y encontró a quien buscaba

Sakura estaba de espaldas a él y limpiaba la alfombra, el intento acercarse con cuidado pero no se dio cuenta de que en el suelo había un florero….

-"Rayos…"-escucho a sus espaldas, se volvió y encontró al joven Li tratando de arreglar el desastre que había echo…

Sakura se acerco y lo ayudo a recoger los pedazos, pero no fijo su vista en él en ningún momento, cosa que extraño al ambarino que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, ella levanto las cosas y salio rumbo a otra habitación para tirar el cristal…

Syaoran levanto una ceja confundido

¿Qué diablos?

Y comenzó a seguirla…tenia que aclarar eso…

-"Sakura"-la llamo pero ella siguió con su camino, se dirigía a la parte exterior, donde sacaban la basura…-"¡Sakura!"-ella siguió sin hacerle el menor caso

La cara del cerezo reflejaba mucha tristeza, no quería herirlo pero…

Tiro al cesto los vidrios pero al hacerlo agacho un poco la cabeza y Syaoran pudo ver claramente como un reflejo cristalino salía de sus ojos y se perdía entre el viento…

Trato de tomarla del brazo pero Sakura se movió mas rápido y camino a gran velocidad hacia el jardín lleno de árboles que estaba frente a ellos.

Caminaba rápidamente, quizás si se apartaba aun que fuera un poco él la dejaría en paz un rato para aclarar toda su enredada cabeza…

Sin embargo ese momento no fue permitido

Fue tomada de un brazo para recargarla, con algo de violencia, en un árbol.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida…pero al ver a Syaoran tan serio trato de huir de ahí, lastima para ella que el castaño no tenia intención de soltarla, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue volver la mirada hacia otro lado…

La brisa del ambiente era fresca sin llegar a ser fría…y el jardín no estaba dando frutos en esa época…además de que había un extraño silencio alrededor…

Syaoran observaba con detenimiento del rostro, o lo que podía observar, de su flor…triste y con rastros de lágrimas rodando aun por sus mejillas además de los ojos rojizos…pero extrañamente mantenía todo su orgullo y no se atrevía a llorar con más libertad estando él presente…

Sonrió…que flor tan mas extraña…

Acerco su rostro al de ella y con sus labios comenzó a quitar todo rastro de ese liquido salado de su cara…Sakura se sonrojo mucho y de inmediato se puso tensa al sentirlo así…cerro los ojos sin saber que hacer…

Sonrío al sentirla tensa, a veces actuaba por impulso y decidía olvidar el pasado y todas sus acciones, cuando termino de quitar las lagrimas rozo sus labios suavemente.

Pero el lobo esta vez estaba arto de solo roces...la quería para él…para él de nuevo…

Paso sus manos por la fina cintura de la joven, apresándola aun mas entre el árbol y él mismo…acaricio con sus labios todo el rostro sonrojado de la castaña mientras que el cuerpo de ella no dejaba de dar leves temblores al sentirlos…al sentirlo

-"Eres la flor mas extraña y hermosa que hay…"- le susurro al oído

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y busco su mirada sorprendida…el ambarino le sonrió sin pena o culpa alguna y decidió terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente…la tomo del rostro y unió sus labios con los de ella…

Al principio no demandaba…solo trataba de mantenerla tranquila y calmada…pronto la oji-verde comenzó a seguirlo suavemente y se tomo por sus hombros, buscando un lugar de apoyo antes de que sus temblorosas piernas la dejaran caer.

Syaoran sonrió satisfecho mientras le daba un poco de aire antes de besarla de nuevo…

La recargo más al árbol mientras él acercaba sus cuerpos…

La soltó de nuevo para que tomara aire pero esta vez se quedo observando su rostro sonrojado y oculto entre su cabello, la tomo de la mejilla derecha y Sakura se sintió despertar cruelmente de un agradable sueño…

Sus facciones se quebraron con dolor

Intento apartarlo pero en lugar de eso el ambarino paso sus labios por el cabello que residía en su mejilla…

Quería demostrarle que a pesar de todo el en verdad…después de un rato de tenerla así comenzó a bajar, a besar su cuello…

Sakura tenia los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y su rostro estaba completamente rojo…quería que su corazón se calmara…latía tan rápido que casi sentía que eran dos…

Ahí fue que se dio cuenta de que el joven Li estaba tan cerca de ella que esta también podía sentir su corazón latir…rápido…muy rápido…que linda sensación…pero los besos en su cuello no la dejaban pensar con claridad…

Cerro los ojos pero eso no ayudo en nada…lo empeoro, ahora se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban…

Syaoran dejo de besarla y ella soltó un suspiro ¿de alivio?

-"Tranquila…no haré nada que no quieras…no te tocare mas de lo que he hecho…pero quiero que recuerdes algo…"-el cerezo abrió los ojos levemente para mirar directo al par de joyas ámbar frente a ella… -"Eres mía…y yo solo te pertenezco a ti…"-Sakura busco desesperadamente alguna señal de que aquello era mentira…alguna pequeña…

A quien le mentía…solo a ella misma…Syaoran la observaba con tanta calidez y ternura con tanto…

Volteo la vista a otra parte, demasiado confundida para pensar, demasiado nerviosa para hablar…demasiado enamorada para aceptar sus palabras…cerro los ojos con fuerza de nuevo…no quería…no lo iba a aceptar no…

-"Me encanta este árbol…"-dijo mirando a la nada…la castaña abrió los ojos confundida…Li miraba las ramas del árbol bajo el que estaban…la joven hizo lo mismo…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida…el árbol en el que…

-"Me encanta por que me recuerda a ti…me encanta por que da flores todo el año solo por que tu estas aquí…"-le dijo acercándose a su oreja de nuevo…el cerezo bajo la mirada apenada-"Me encanta todavía mas por que puede llevar tu nombre…"- la castaña ya no sabia ni en donde meter la cabeza de tanta vergüenza

Syaoran se río un poco de esa actitud…que linda era…que tierna era…que…

Se recargo en su hombro y la dejo escuchar con tranquilidad la palpitación de ambos corazones que latían al uno mismo…había cambiado el tema solo por que sabia que no le respondería…

Sakura lo dejo, y se recargo un poco en él…

El aire fresco movió un poco sus cabellos y sus ropas mientras que ellos desfrutaban el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos…

Sus corazones latiendo al unomismo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: em…sin comentarios…la verdad ni yo se de donde salio eso o.o…

Espero que todos disculpen la demora! i-i me temo que tendran que esperar un poco mas esta vez…TOT no tengo el cap listo aun!

XD bueno ojala tengan preguntas que pueda responder claro esta jajaja dejen review! Son muy importantes para mi! Gracias por leer!

Cuidence y nos veremos luego!

Adiozz

XX


	9. Cambios

Declaimer: CCS no me pertenece sino a CLAMP y yo solo utilizo a sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento xD o aburimiento (uno nunca sabee)

**Capitulo 8**

"**Cambios****"**

-"Te vamos a extrañar mucho Wei"-susurro Tomoyo después de haber abrazado al anciano que se despedía junto a la limosina.

Wei le sonrío y se giro para abrazar a Mel, después dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura, que estaba a unos pasos más allá con la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados alrededor de ella.

El anciano sonrío con tristeza, se acercó, le tomo gentilmente el rostro y lo levanto para que sus miradas estuvieran a la misma altura.

Las esmeraldas estaban cristalinas y algunas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos…su rostro tenia una mascara de tristeza que pocas veces había visto en ella.

-"Wei…"-susurro cuando éste le sonrío, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y sin quererlo realmente comenzó a sollozar.

El hombre acaricio los cabellos de la joven y su sonrisa se volvió triste, lo que mas le dolía era tener que dejarla…

La separo suavemente de él, la tomo por los hombros y le dijo lo mas animado posible:

-"No se preocupe señorita Sakura, vera que pronto nos volveremos a ver"-limpio una de sus lagrimas-"Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien ¿recuerda?"-

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron más tristes y mas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, abrazo de nuevo a Wei y asintió mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Los presentes observaban en silencio y tristeza en el rostro.

Wei tenía que irse ya que la madre de Syaoran, Ieran Li, había solicitado su presencia con ella en su casa por un tiempo indefinido. En realidad, esa había sido la razón de su ausencia esos días.

Wei se despidió de Li con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa, sabían que volverían a verse.

El anciano les sonrío a todos por ultima vez y subió a la limosina, se había ido…dejándolos solos.

Sakura cruzo los brazos alrededor de ella de nuevo y Tomoyo la abrazo cariñosamente.

-"Ya, ya Sakura"-susurro conciliadoramente mientras Mel se acercaba para acariciar su cabello e intentar infundirle algo de animo.

En verdad ellas no entendían por que le dolía tanto a Sakura que Wei se fuese, no entendían como alguien podía encariñarse hasta ese punto en tan solo unos meses en el trabajo.

Por supuesto, ellas desconocían por completo el echo de que Sakura conocía a Wei desde hacia años y éste había sido su soporte en tantas ocasiones…

Syaoran se quedo ahí de pie, observando como su tutor, amigo y casi padre se alejaba, sabía que no era para siempre pero no podía evitar sentir dolor.

Suspiro pesadamente, levanto su brazo izquierdo y confirmo la hora.

Ya era hora de que saliera para el trabajo, aun que la partida de Wei y el echo de que seguramente su madre le preguntaría un centenar de cosas acerca de él lo tenia nervioso.

Si ella se enteraba que Sakura estaba trabajando ahí…bueno seria mejor no imaginarlo, sabia que Wei lo cubriría tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Se giró para observar a las jóvenes que intentaban consolar a Sakura, a ella si que le había dolido la partida de Wei.

Se dio cuenta de que los intentos de sus amigas no ayudaban mucho a la situación y algo aun peor era que ya tenía que irse.

Tomo el maletín del suelo y se acerco lentamente a las mujeres.

Cuando Tomoyo lo vio acercarse, le hizo un seña a Mel y ambas se alejaron apenas un paso de Sakura, que se quedo donde estaba y no levanto la vista.

Syaoran se detuvo frente a ella y con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla derecha de Sakura, lo que provoco que saltara y retrocediera automáticamente pero él no la dejo alejarse al sujetarla por la cintura.

-"Preparen la cena como lo deseen, probablemente no llegue pero aun asi les pido por favor que sigan con sus tareas, se que el que Wei se haya marchado es algo muy doloroso pero no podemos descuidar nuestros deberes"-dijo mirando fijamente a Tomoyo y Mel quienes asintieron, luego se acerco rápidamente a Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente-"Dijo que llamaría en cuanto llegara…"-le susurro antes de dirigirse a su automóvil, apenas notando el rubor de el cerezo ante su gesto.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo utilizaba, desde que no salía de la mansión más que para el trabajo, así que con su transporte regular lejos era una excelente oportunidad.

Entro lentamente en el auto negro, arrojo el maletín en el asiento del copiloto y le dirigió un último vistazo rápido a Sakura, sonrío y salio en reversa rápidamente…

Sakura observo fijamente como el automóvil de Syaoran se perdia después de pasar la reja, estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tenía una mano en su mejilla, era extraño que él tuviera esos gestos…y en público.

Se quedo embobada tanto tiempo aun después de que la puerta eléctrica se hubiese cerrado que Mel comenzó a silbar la canción nupcial burlonamente, después sintió como Tomoyo le daba una palmadita y una sonrisa.

Sakura se puso aun mas roja y suspiro ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, completamente avergonzada.

-------------

La oscuridad en aquel lugar estaba acompañada de silencio.

De repente unas palabras, que más bien parecían un canto, fueron susurradas y una especie de holograma apareció.

La imagen mostró claramente a tres jóvenes paradas de espaldas a la majestuosa entrada de una mansión.

Dos de ellas parecían reírse de la tercera mientras que ésta escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Con un movimiento de su mano la imagen cambio y se enfoco en la chica que cubría su rostro, la analizo apenas unos segundos y otro elegante movimiento cambio la imagen y así una chica de cabellos oscuros apareciera.

Realizo un tercer movimiento y esta vez la imagen se enfoco en la chica de largos cabellos castaños…

Se reía, parecía disfrutar mucho de la situación…fijo su atención apenas unos segundos en su rostro…

Algo se removió dentro de él y no supo identificar que era, intento concentrarse pero solo obtuvo un dolor de cabeza.

Su atención fue rápidamente concentrada en un objeto que colgaba del cuello de la joven…

Sus dedos acercaron de alguna manera la imagen, enfocándola en el objeto.

Era un collar…un collar de cristal azul celeste…

Una sonrisa malévola resplandeció en su rostro entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Extendió los brazos y la imagen desapareció…

Ya la había encontrado.

-----------------------

Melody suspiro mientras se pasaba un brazo por la frente, quitando el sudor.

Acababa de sacar las últimas bolsas de basura. Habían decidido limpiar la casa completamente y estaba agotada.

Solo a Tomoyo se ocurría proponer eso cuando el invierno se acercaba…

-"¡Vamos Mel, la cena esta lista!"-le grito la susodicha desde adentro.

-"¡Ya voy!"- sacudió un poco su falda para quitar el polvo y respiro un poco el aire de la tarde.

El crepúsculo era hermoso desde ese lugar…

Sonrío y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a comer lo que fuese cuando un sentimiento extraño la detuvo…

Se quedo quieta en su lugar, sin mover un músculo e intentado concentrarse.

El lugar que anteriormente habia estado tranquilo ahora era azotado por un viento mas fuerte…

Un suave murmullo apenas llegaba a sus oídos, parecía como si fuera…

El miedo y el pánico la inundaron, automáticamente se llevo una mano al pecho, apretando fuertemente el collar que siempre llevaba oculto.

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando esos murmullos se hicieron más fuertes al igual que el viento, se dio la media vuelta con rapidez y entro a la mansión prácticamente corriendo.

Estaba pálida cuando entro a la cocina, intento que su paso no pareciera tan alterado pero no lo consiguió del todo.

Sus amigas la miraron extrañadas cuando paso junto a ellas sin decir palabra alguna.

Mel corrió hasta la llave de agua y lleno un vaso que se bebió de un trago, luego otro, después del tercero dejo el vaso a un lado y se mojo toda la cara con agua.

Sakura se levanto de la silla donde estaba para detenerla, ahora tenia la cara recibiendo directamente toda el agua de la llave.

-"Mel…"-

Tomoyo la detuvo tomándola del hombro y negando con la cabeza en silencio, Mel ya había cerrado la llave y ahora se detenía con sus brazos ante el lavabo.

Respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo temblaba, aun así ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y algo de dolor.

-"Mel…"-susurro de nuevo Sakura, muy preocupada ante esa extraña acción.

La chica tomo aire profundamente y se volvió lentamente con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner.

-"Lo siento"- se río nerviosa –"La verdad es que necesitaba limpiarme un poco la cara antes de comer"-sonrío de nuevo pero mas natural.

La oji verde la observo con preocupación, Tomoyo aun la sostenía y pudo ver claramente por su mirada que ella no le creyó.

-"Amm…"-murmuro aun mas nerviosa-"¡Que vamos a cenar!"- grito con alegría y una sonrisa.

Tomoyo suspiro, no iba a decirles…

-"Prepare algo de Tófu y unos rollos…"-soltó a Sakura y se dirigió hasta los platos en silencio.

Mel suspiro, no iba a preguntarle. Le sonrío a la preocupada Sakura y la hizo girar varias veces hasta ponerla frente a la mesa.

Sakura casi se cae y Mel simplemente comenzó a reírse de manera exagerada ante la mirada de sus amigas.

Parecia como si no pudiese parar y el aire fue algo no muy importante, cuando finalmente se detuvo tenia la mirada de sus dos amigas puesta sobre ella y la miraban como si acabara de salirle otro ojo…

Extrañamente se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza con vergüenza…

Se sentó muy quieta a comer y no dijo palabra durante toda la cena.

En verdad odiaba sus ataques de pánico…

_Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas…_

Se sorprendió al recordar eso e inmediatamente sintió un dolor en el corazón, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle y tuvo que apretar sus manos para no llorar ahí.

Cuando la cena termino, se levanto en silencio y lavo sus platos, evito en todo momento la mirada preocupada de sus amigas y bajo a su habitación…de la que no volvió a salir.

------------------------------

Syaoran cerro lentamente la puerta de la mansión tras de si, estaba algo encorvado e intento ponerse derecho pero la espalda lo estaba matando…

El día había sido muy pesado, como suponía, después de haberse ausentado tan solo un día.

El recibidor estaba silencioso, solo algunas luces permanecían encendidas dando apenas la luz suficiente para no tropezar.

Observo su reloj…faltaban veinte minutos para la media noche, cerro los ojos.

Se quedo ahí de pie por unos minutos, disfrutando del silencio, buscando algo…

Escucho movimiento en la cocina. Se acerco hasta ella sigilosamente y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, había una luz encendida.

Una tierna sonrisa ilumino su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron del mismo sentimiento…

Sakura estaba concentrada leyendo un libro de cocina que Tomoyo le había prestado, ya era muy tarde pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

Desde que trabaja ahí, solía esperar a que Syaoran regresara aun que él nunca se enteraba, en compañía de Wei…

Su semblante se torno se volvió triste…Wei no había llamado desde la mansión de Ieran Li…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en ella, quería mucho a la madre de Syaoran pero si se llegaba a enterar de que…

-"No sabia que los cerezos también fueran nocturnos…"- pego un salto y tuvo que ahogar un grito en su garganta.

Syaoran estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato, tal parecía ser que era un reflejo al verlo…

Se acerco a ella lentamente, dejando de paso su maletín sobre la mesa de la cocina, se quito también el saco y soltó la corbata.

La oji verde contuvo un suspiro…era tan…

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, cerro el libro que tenia entre sus manos y se puso de pie con lentitud.

Solo una pequeña luz iluminaba el lugar, pero era suficiente para que ambos vieran sus rostros.

Syaoran estaba gratamente sorprendido por encontrarla ahí, su corazón se lleno de esperanza…quizá ella lo estuviese esperando.

Llego a su lado y le sonrío, encantado con la idea…

Se observaron en silencio por unos instantes, la castaña sentía su corazón correr…

Él le estaba sonriendo y mirándola con ternura…alcanzaba a ver un destello en sus ojos ambarinos e inevitablemente su corazón latió lleno de esperanza…

Volteo la mirada hacia otro lugar cuando esa idea le pareció casi posible…que él la…

-"¿Quiere algo de cenar Seño…?"-paro en seco cuando escucho un gruñido, Syaoran la observaba con molestia y reproche –"E-es decir, ¿quieres algo de comer?"-no se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre ni a mirarlo a los ojos.

El castaño sonrío.

-"Solo si me concedes el honor de tu compañía"- susurro distraídamente mientras que tomaba uno de sus cabellos entre sus dedos.

La chica se sonrojo aun mas y simplemente asintió.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que la tenia acorralada contra la barra de la cocina cuando intento alejarse y servir la comida.

-"Dis…culpa"-

-"Yo lo are, ¿Dónde están las sobras?"-Sakura lo vio de reojo y le señalo el microondas.

Él se alejo un poco de ella, la tomo de la mano y la sentó, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de la castaña.

-"Espera aquí"-

Syaoran entro en la cocina y se subió las mangas, le dio un minuto al microondas y él intento encontrar los platos.

Se sintió un poco perdido, hacia tiempo que no utilizaba la cocina.

Cuando ya se disponía a abrir el tercer gabinete en busca de los platos observo a Sakura sacar la comida del microondas y tomar los platos de uno de los gabinetes sobre el aparato.

Ella le sonrío y él bufo con molestia.

Comieron en silencio, Sakura no tenía mucha hambre pero se sirvió un poco para hacerle compañía.

El silencio era tranquilizante, la comida era buena y la compañía…perfecta.

Cuando terminaron, Sakura se levanto y con cuidado apilo los platos sobre otros, intentando no hacer ruido y así despertar a Tomoyo y Mel.

Se volvió hacia Syaoran y lo vio bostezar, sonrío con tristeza, seguramente estaba muy cansado.

Sintió algo muy extraño dentro de ella al verlo, así de…humano.

Algo parecido a la ternura…

Le sorprendió no sentir miedo alguno junto a él…sabia que debía tenerlo y algo le decía que lo hiciera pero no podía…

Todo lo que había pensado hasta hacia muy poco tiempo cambio por completo el día en que quedo atrapada en esa habitación donde revivió uno de sus peores temores…

Le dio un escalofrío al pensarlo.

Había sido horrible tener que revivir toda _esa_ situación…pero gracias a Syaoran había logrado superarlo, lo que le hizo pensar mas a fondo en el cambio radical de sus emociones aquel día…

En esa ocasión, cuando Syaoran había entrado a la habitación y su peor miedo se había presentado, ella no había comprendido el por que su peor miedo era, justamente, actuar de manera cruel con ella…

Aun no lo entendía por completo pero…la esperanza la hacia creer que quizá él…

Unos brazos alrededor de ella le hicieron regresar de su mundo.

Syaoran la abrazaba con cuidado mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la de Sakura y bostezaba de nuevo.

Aspiro su aroma y sonrío, se alejo apenas y nuevamente beso su frente.

Solo que en esta ocasión algo fue diferente…

Sakura levanto su sonrojado rostro a la altura del de él y lo miro a los ojos…

La suave luz que había la hacia verse aun mas hermosa, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios pedían ser besados…

Choco su frente con la de ella y se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos…

De nuevo ocurrió algo diferente, Sakura alzo su rostro hacia el suyo y sus ojos se enfocaron en sus labios…

Después lo observo a él y, con un poco de valor extra y un sonrojo, levanto su rostro para que sus labios se encontraran.

Syaoran apenas podía creer que ella quisiera besarlo…pero no se detuvo a analizarlo.

Tomo su rostro con mucho cuidado entre sus manos y la beso.

Al principio era apenas un rose, uno lento y delicioso, pero después se convirtió en algo mas cuando ella abrió los labios para recibirlo y levanto los brazos para pasarlos por su cuello y atraerlo mas hacia ella.

El castaño libero una de sus manos y la puso en su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él…el beso se estaba volviendo mas exigente conforme pasaban los segundos…

Estaban demasiado perdidos en su pequeña esfera para sentir algo fuera de ella, por eso no vieron como el viento se movía furioso durante un segundo fuera de la mansión y al siguiente todo volvía a la tranquilidad.

Sakura separo lentamente su rostro del de Syaoran, lo suficiente para tomar algo del aire que necesitaban sus pulmones.

El joven respiro profundamente y beso toda su mejilla derecha, la que siempre mantenía cubierta, la que siempre la hacia alejarse de él…pero parecía que en esta ocasión estaba demasiado desorientada para notar su toque.

Le dio pequeños y suaves besos, la recorrió lentamente con sus labios hasta que llego a la comisura de su boca.

Se besaron suavemente de nuevo, sus labios apenas rozándose…

Syaoran se alejo de ella antes de que profundizaran el beso.

No podría controlarse si seguían así…

Se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y sus alientos chocando entre si, Syaoran sonrío y Sakura se sonrojo.

-"Será mejor que me vaya…antes de que pase algo que no debe…"-susurro con la voz ronca y la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

La oji verde se sonrojo aun mas y bajo la mirada, asintiendo en silencio.

De nuevo fue besada en la frente con suavidad.

-"Buenas noches"- murmuro y el joven se alejo, con dolor, de ella.

-"Buenas noches…Syaoran"-susurro apenas éste salio por la puerta.

Sakura se recargo en la pared, aturdida, se abrazo a si misma y una risita se le escapo de los labios mientras apagaba las luces…

_Continuara…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

N/A: Hola a todos! X3 lo se lo se! En verdad me demore mucho…xD ya hasta es otro año!

Am en fin, espero que les siga gustando y en verdad aprecio mucho el apoyo que todos me dan!

Ojala que este año este lleno de cosas buenas para ustedes! Cuidence mucho

XD ya saben, los reviews me hacen muy muy feliz!

Las respuestas estan en el profile y am x3 sigo sin saber de donde salen esas escenas xD espero que les gusten! Cuidence

XX


End file.
